J&L
by Ritha P.B. Potter
Summary: Dumbledor decide dar uma festa para alunos e familiares. O que poderá acontecer?
1. A Lily beijou o James

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Estou de volta com mais James e Lily! Esta fic vai ter vários narradores que serão anunciados antes de começarem a narrar. Espero que gostem!

**Adoro-****vos! Deixem reviews!**

Beijos Hogwartizanos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Lily**

Continua a correr, continua a correr, continua a correr, ele não vai reparar, continua a correr!

- Minha tulipa!

Continua a correr!

- Rosa!

Ignora!

- Rabanetezinho!

Continua Lily, continua!

- Lily Evans! Lily!

Um rapaz postou-se à sua frente. Ele era de estrutura média, tinha cabelos pretos e desalinhados e olhos cor de avelã.

- O que foi, Potter?

- Vá cenourinha, vais-me tratar assim depois do que aconteceu ontem?

Senti as bochechas a escaldar. Merlin, aposto que estou corada! Diabretes!

- Assim como, não sei do que estas a falar.

- Estou a falar do beijo.- disse ele despreocupado.

- Falas como se não tivesse sido nada!

Que irritante!

- Não! Definitivamente não foi nada. Foi tudo! Foi maravilhoso! Lilyzinha! Foi…

- Deixa de ser anormal!

Mas olha-me este! Que lata!

- Deves pensar que eu não sei que aquele beijo foi só mais uma vitória para ti! Mais um na tua colecção!- gritei.

- Olha deixa-me esclarecer uma coisa! Eeeeuuu…

O Potter olhou à volta feito parvo.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! Só agora é que reparo que estão todos a olhar. Bonito… Dou um beijo e toda a escola tem de saber! Ótimo!

- Não há um lugar onde possamos falar mais à vontade?

Que descaramento!

- Não, não há, Potter!

Aproximei-me dele e ergui-lhe um dedo.

- Toda a escola ficou a saber do beijo por tua causa. Estás satisfeito? Ah, e já agora… Afasta-te de mim! Não quero saber de ti e não quero nada contigo ou seis anos não te chegaram para entenderes isso?- sussurrei-lhe.

Okay, já disse tudo o que queria e agora vou-me embora!

Encarei a cara magoada do Potter.

- Anda Lily, mexe-te! Desaparece daqui!- gritava Lilian.

Ah sim, Lilian é o meu cérebro. A minha razão e lógica.

O Potter baixou a cabeça.

Ai meu Merlin, como é horrível deixar uma bebezinho assim abandonado…

Tem de ser!

- Desculpa Potter!- lamentei.- Mas é a minha última palavra.

E sai a correr, empurrando aquela gente toda.

Corri até ao Salão Principal e vi Jhessica e Alice a conversarem, animadamente, com os Martotos, com excepção de James.

Eles acenaram-me.

Ultimamente consigo suportar muito melhor a presença dos Marotos. Eles já não amaldiçoam as pessoas só pelo prazer que isso lhes dava, amadureceram.

Aproximei-me deles e sentei-me.

- Onde está o James? (1)- perguntou Sirius.

Sirius é um dos Marotos. Tem cabelo preto, até mais ou menos aos ombros e tem um olhar traquina. É muito elegante e é um dos principais galãs de Hogwarts.

Os outros Marotos chamam-se Lupin e Peter. Ah, e James!

Lupin é bonito.

Tem um olhar acolhedor e o cabelo é castanho alourado. É lobisomem, mas poucas pessoas sabem. O Lupin é honesto, humilde, amigo, bom aluno…

Peter não é lindo como os outros Marotos mas é engraçadinho. É gordinho. É pouco falador e quando fala normalmente só diz porcaria. Ele anda sempre na sombra dos outros. Mas penso que ele é boa pessoa.

James… Bem… O James tem o cabelo todo desalinhado e preto, olhos lindos cor de avelã e um sorriso meio torto igualzinho ao do Sirius. O James é um daqueles rapazes "uau, uau".

Continuando…

Os Marotos são muito misteriosos e têm muitos segredos. Têm, por exemplo, alcunhas um pouco estranhas. A do James é Prongs, a do Sirius é Padfoot, o Lupin é o Moony e a do Peter é Wormtail. (1)

James e Sirius auto intitulam-se irmãos. Pelo que sei, Sirius vive com James e os pais deste desde os 14 anos. James e Sirius são muito chegados, entendem-se com um olhar. Amo isso neles! E realmente são muito parecidos…

- Hey, Lily! Lily!

Estão todos a olhar para mim e Sirius está a fazer palhaçadas com as mãos.

- Lily, estavas onde?- perguntou Alice.

Alice é dos Gryffindor , como eu, Jhessica e os Marotos.

Tem cabelos castanhos, encaracolados e pelos ombros e olhos grandes e castanhos. É um pouco menos branca que eu. Às vezes tem cara de maluca e aluada. Ela é muito boa pessoa.

- A Liy andava numa terra chamada Jamelândia.- gozou Jhessica.

Parva!

Jhessca tem cabelos castanhos alourados, escadiados e com franja e tem olhos esverdeados. É gorduchinha mas tem tudo no sítio. É linda, linda!

- Oi, pessoas!

Ai não! Não me digas que é aquilo que estou a pensar! Virei-me hesitantemente para trás.

Sorte da breca! É mesmo ele! James ignorou-me e sentou-se.

- Onde estavas?- perguntou Sirius.

- A lavar os dentes.- respondeu James, sem olhar para Sirius.

- Pois, dá-me pipocas que eu dou-te favas1- retorquiu Sirius.

Totós!

O Salão começou a encher, falta pouco tempo para o jantar.

O James nem olha para mim. Deve estar muito chateado. Ou magoado… Merlin!

- Pára!- gritou Lilian (2), na minha cabeça.- Não vês que está a representar? O Potter não tem nada a ver contigo!

Mas eu não consigo parar, Lilian! Ele… Sei lá!

- LILY!

- Outra vez na Jamelândia!- repetiu Jhessica.

James levantou a cabeça.

- Ah James, não sabias? Ela costuma passar lá horas e horas!

O sorriso torto e maroto voltou à cara dele.

Sempre gostei daquele sorriso. Bem… Quase sempre.

- Claro que sabia! Ela sempre gostou.

- Pois sim, deu para ver ontem.- comentou Peter.

Oh, lá vamos nós!

- Não sei do que estás a falar!- disse eu.

- É claro que não!- retorquiu o parvo do Sirius.- Nós já sabemos!

- Espera! Já sabem o quê?- perguntaram Jhessica e Alice.

- O quê? Vocês não sabem?- questionou Lupin.

Eles não vão dizer aqui, vão? Ai Merlin, Sirius aproxima-se! Raios me partam!

- A Lily beijou o James.- segredou Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:**Dedico o capítulo à minha gémia Bel... Espero que leias!

Agradeço a todos vocês que leram!


	2. Dumbledor Anuncia

**N/A:**Oi!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior!

E espero que goste deste!

É agora a grande revelação do Dumblyto (Dumbledor)

Espero que gostem beijoooooosss!

**

* * *

**

**LILY**

Que mentira!

- Desculpa? Foi ele que me beijou!

- Hã? Foste tu que me agarraste!- contradisse James.

Oh!

- Mas oste tu que me beijaste!

- Eu só beijei porque tu me agarraste!

Bela desculpa...

- Vocês importam-se? Não tarda nada todas as pessoas persentes estão a olhar!- avisou Lupin.

Olhei à volta. Alguns rostos observavam-nos. Será que ouviram alguma coisa?

As pessoas começaram a falar normalmente e pouco depois os professores juntaram-se a nós, na mesa dos professores.

Dumbledor chegou-se à frente e abriu os braços como se fosse dar um grande abraço a todos nós.

- Meu alunos, filhos, netos, tetranetos, seja lá o que for, hoje acordei uito bem disposto!- começou Dumbledor, batento na barriga magra.

"Ele está sempre bem disposto", ouvi dizer atrás de mim mas não consegui indentificar a pessoa a quem a voz pertence.

Dumbledor continuou:

- E então decidi dar uma pequena festa de Natal. Oh sim... Eu sei que há sempre festa nesses dias. Mas é ai que vos apanho!- gritou alegremente.- Meu Merlin, já não tenho voz para gritar! Este ano quero que todos vocês compareçam nesta festa, se quiserem claro, e que tragam toda a família e amigos com quem quiserem passar o Natal.

- Então e os que têm Muggles na família?- perguntou um rapaz dos Ravenclaw.

- Poderão traze-los, obviamente!

Aaaaaahhhhh, isso é ótimo, ótimo! Estou tão feliz! A Petunia vai ficar felicíssima! Ela queria mesmo conhecer Hogwarts e o Mundo Mágico!

Ela é compleamente fanática em magia!

Para ela Hogwarts é a melhor escola do Mundo, Quidditch é o melhor desporto do Mundo... Oh sim, Quidditch... Ela é fã! Troce por uma equipa e tudo! Doida!

Dumbledor continuou a falar:

- Não se esqueçam, a escola vai estar aberta para todos no dia 23 de Dezembro até ao dia 10 de Janeiro. POrtem-se bem e boas féria futuras pois amanhãé o último dia de aulas! Comam que estão em crescimento. Nós professores só para os lados mas vocês não!- virou-se para os professores.- Não levem a mal, são todos muito elegantes.- os professores riram e ele virou-se ,novamente, para nós.- Deixem-se de dietas malucas e que começe a jantarada! E HOJE É O DIA DO COMER!- tossiu.

A comida apareceu e todos começaram a falar alegremente sobre a festa.

Os olhos de James pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- O Dumbledor andou a beber qualquer coisa.- comentou.

E Sirius estava de boca aberta, á espera de comer uma mosca.

- Secalhar onsume drogas.- disse, como se tivesse tido uma ideia brilhante.- Não me admirava nada!

Meu Merlin, que idiotas!

Acabei de comer antes de todos.

Esperei e esperei...

Acho que eles não estão a pensar acabar de comer hoje...

- Hey, importam-se que vá andando? Quero ir escrever uma carta à minha irmã.- perguntei.

- Claro!- disseram todos.

Alice agarrou-me no pulso, qando me ia a levantar.

- Vamos lá ter depois.- disse com um olhar significativo.

Olha a minhavida, hein!

- Claaaaaarooo.- concordou Jhessica.

Revirei os olhos e encaminhei-me para a Sala Comum.

- Olho de rato.- disse para a Dama Gorda.

Fui ao dormitório buscar um pregaminho e deitei-me na minha cama.

...

E aqui estou eu a pensar como hei-de começar.

- Pelo principio- ironizou Lilian, o meu cérebro.

_Petu,_

_..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**Aaaahhhh!

A Petunia e a Lily são unidas! Essa é boa né?

E ainda vão ter muitas surpresas em relação a esta Petunia!

**Deixem reviews no botãozinho abaixo!**

Adoro-vos!

PS: Mais um capítulo dedicado a doida da minha Gemmy!


	3. A Carta

Oi!

Desculpem a demora!

Aiii têm de me bater! Nunca consigo escrever a horas!

Dedico este capítulo à Andro-no-hana e à minha gémia doida da cabeça!

Ah, e claro à Mih Snape que não poderá escrever neste momento mas que quando começar a escrever eu serei a primeira a ler... Principalmente se for sobre as pessoas que nós sabemos né Mih? Não vos posso dizer se não estrago a surpresa!

A minha gémia vai-se passar quando vir a surpresa!

Adoro-vos a todos!

* * *

_Petu,_

_Tenho imensas coisas para te contar..._

_Recebeste o Prpfeta Diáio? Aqui em Hogwarts ninguém recebeu correio. Pelo menos que eu saiba..._

_O que tenho para contar é SUPER GIGANTE! Tenho duas novas._

_A primeira contou-te quando chegar a casa._

_Nem acredito que a escola acaba amanhã! Estou tão feliz por voltar a casa mas ao mesmo tempo triste..._

_Bem, mas não interessa porque na segunda noticia tu nem vais acreditar, nem eu acredito!_

_Aconteceu ontem mas fiquei tão chocada que nem tive tempo para escrever uma carta._

_Vou-te contar..._

_Ontem dispensei o Remus da onitoria porque ainda só passaram três dias da Lua Cheia, contando com hoje. Hoje ao jantar já me parecia melhorzinho..._

_Bem, continuando..._

_Ontem fui fazer a ronda sozinha e quem é que me aparece pela frente? O Potter só podia, não é?_

_- Olá minha amora!_

_Tu sabes como eu odeio os nomes que ele me põe desde Lilizinha e andorinha até rosinha e panelinha. Ah sim, panelinha é novo! -.-_

_- Mas o que é que tu queres Potter? Já devias estar na cama!_

_Ele riu-se. Na minha cara, olha a indecencia!_

_- Ahahah!-riso diabólico.- Vá lá panelinha,- vês? Cá está a panelinha.- assim fico triste contigo..._

_- Podes ficar! Fico mais que contente!_

_Voltei-me para ir embora. Até que..._

_Virei-me de novo para ele, cheia de raiva. Aposto que fiquei super corada. E começei a gritar._

_- Pane... Pa... Pa... Pane... Pane... Panelinha?_

_Saltei para cima dele e ele caiu ao chão._

_Vês como estou gorda? ='( Adiante..._

_Deitei-o abaixo, começei a esmorra-lo em todos os sítios que conseguia e com toda a força que tinha. Sou uma mulher de orgulho então? E continuei a gritar._

_- Seu estupido! Sabes como eu odeio esses nomes! Odeio, odeio! Porque é que continuas com essa parvoíce? Nunca mais faças isso! Ainda aguentei florezinha, cenourinha, tomatezinho mas... Panelinha! Não, nunca! Cheguei ao limite!_

_Ele tentava-se defender com as mãos até que me agarrou os pulsos._

_- Hamburger calma!_

_Hamburger? Ora ainda me deixou mais nervosa! E então começei a espernear. Parecia um daqueles bebés, deitados no chão do café, a fazer birra por um ovo de chocolate! Quem visse achava que eu era maluca!_

_Depois, aquele parvo agarrou-me as pernas com as dele._

_- Meu amor, acalma-te_

_E riu-se. Aquele estupido riu-se! Na minha cara! Outra vez... Parvo, parvo, parvo! E, ainda por cima, chamou-me meu amor! Então gritei e tentei soltar-me mas não resultou._

_Quando deixei de ter forças, parei. Ele permaneceu parado. Tive tempo de ver os estragos que tinha feito. Fiquei em estado de choque completo. Tinha-lhe partido os óculos e tinha uma bochecha um pouco vermelha. Para além disso não havia mais nada... Nem sangrava! Desperdiçei eu tante força para nada!_

_- Já estás calma?- perguntou-me._

_Eu não respondi, óbvio._

_Ele soltou-me os pulsos mas continuou-me a agarrar as pernas mas eu não tinha reparado que as minhas pernas ainda tavam presas._

_Puxou da varinha e consertou os óculos._

_- Estás bem?- perguntou._

_Não respondi._

_- Olha, eu sei que me amas e que tens necessidade de ficar perto de mim mas deviamos levantar-nos... Ou se quiseres podemos ficar assim... Por mim ainda melhor..._

_Nesse momento dei-me conta da posição íntima em que nos encontravamos._

_Quis-me levantar de um salto, mas quando o ia a fazer aquele tamanelo esqueceu-se de me soltar as pernas e então dei uma grande queda para cima dele._

_Rasguei o lábio nas astes dos óculos dele. Ardeu que fartou e comeiçei-he a chamar todos os nomes que me lembrava._

_- Ai! Bananinha, tem calma! Lilizinha! Pára! Pára! LILY EVANS!- disse ele segurando-me nos pulsos.- Estás a sangrar! Deixa-me ajudar!_

_- Não perciso da tua ajuda, Potter! Já ajudaste o suficiente!_

_Otário!_

_Ele fez cara de triste mas logo se recoperou._

_- Vais a estás horas a enfermaria? Eu sei curar isso! Deixa, por favor! Isso pode infectar!_

_- Está bem!- cedi._

_Fiz mal, muito mal, eu sei disso! Mas a verdade é que ardia muito..._

_Soltou-me os pulsos, pegou na varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Senti a pele a arder e a juntar-se._

_- Estás suja de sangue...- sussurrou ele._

_Ele soltoume as pernas e sentou-se. Levantou-me ligeiramente do chão e pôs-me as pernas em redor da cintura dele._

_Molhou um lenço com água, e passou-o levemente pela minha bochecha, pescoço, boca..._

_E sim, sim, estás certa, foi aqui que aconteceu!_

_Sei lá, os olhos dele hipnotizaram-me._

_E ele beijou-me. Levemente e hesitanteente._

_E o que eu fiz?_

_Não, não lhe dei uma joelhada!_

_EU CORRESPONDI!_

_Que terror e ele quis falar comigo antes do jantar mas eu não quis!_

_E agora as miudas devem estar a chegar para saberem as novidades porque o Sirus Bacalhau resolveu abrir a sua grande boca durante o jantar. Vou fingir que estou a dormir. Espero pela tua resposta rápida!_

Lily Evans, A Totó

PS.: Está para me vir o período! Estou irritadiça, chorona e com atitudes estranhas! Odeio esta altura do mês!

PS2.: Esqueci-me de dizer que toda a escola já sabe. Eu gritei a meio do corredor quando ele quis falar comigo. É perfeito, não é? Mesmo um final feliz! Amo-te! Beijosssss mana!

* * *

**Adoro-vos!**

**Deixem reviews!**


	4. NA: Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo

Meu pessoal,

**FELIZ NATAL!**

Obrigadooo por lerem a minha a minha fic...

Se não leram...

VÃO IMEDIATAMENTE LER!

Ah, ah, ah... Tava a brincar!

**BRINCAR!**

Espero que tenham um Natal muito feliz e um ótimo ano novo!

Que amem e que sejam amados

Paz e Amor!

**FELLIZ NATAL E BOM ANO NOVO!**

Adoro-vos e divirtam-se com o fantástico Mundo da nossa J.K!

**Beijos Hogwartizanos!**

**PS.:** Cuidado com as renas do Pai Natal, elas marram! =P


	5. Primeiro James, Depois Sirius

Oi queridossss!

Espero que tenham aproveitado o vosso Natal e Ano Novo!

Dedico este capítulo à minha família e claroo à minha gemmy!

Leiam e comentem!

* * *

**Lily**

Pôs a carta num envelope e entreguei-a à Milky, a minha corujinha linda e fofa!

Vesti o pijama e fui para a cama.

Já passou meia hora e as miúdas ainda não chegaram! Óptimo!

Merlin, amanhã é o último dia de aulas! Vou sentir saudades durante as férias!

A Petu vai ficar tão contente por poder vir a Hogwarts! E... E-la, vaaaaaii a-a-a...

**Petunia**

O que hei-de vestir? É o último dia de aulas, tenho de ir bonita! Fui até ao armário.

Hummm...Soltei o cabelo louro e pôs umas pulseiras e essas coisinhas.

Peguei num vestido de lã grossa preto com gola larga. E pôs uns _collants_ de vidro e calçei as minhas _all star _pretas. Soltei o cabelo louro e pôs umas pulseiras e traquitanas dessas. Vou colocar um pouco de rímel para me realçar os olhos azuis e um _gloss_ vermelho.

- Ah prontinha!

Ainda tenho meia hora para sair de casa o que é muito raro...

O meu pensamento foi interrompido pelo barulho que o bico de uma coruja fez na minha janela.

- Milky!

Abri-lhe a janela para ela entrar.

- Vou à cozinha buscar algo para tu petiscares.

Fui até à cozinha e trouxe pão e leite. Não é á toa que ela se chama Milky. Pode poarecer errado mas a sua bebida favourita é leite.

- Toma amor, bebe!

Entreguei-lhe o pão e o leite.

Peguei na carta e abri-a. Escrevi:

_Lily, amor do meu coração,_

_Recebi o Profeta Diário, sim. Os correios devem estar com alguma problema..._

_Aaahhh, nem sabes! Os Velottencia ganharam o primeiro jogo da Taça Natalícia de Quidditch! Eeeeehhhh, ganhamos! Hoje é o último dia de escola. Vou toda gira e o Vernon vem-me buscar para jantar! Deve-me levar aqueles restaurantes caros! Ai!(suspiro)_

_Se não viesses para casa amanhã, exigia que me contasses a primeira novidade!_

_Agora vamos à segunda, já sabes como costumo fazer (comentar á medida que vou lendo para não me escapar nada ;D)._

_Espero que o Lupin melhore. A Lua Cheia é sempre uma chatice!_

_Ah, ah, ah! O Potter sabe sempre onde estás! Mas não te estavas a dar melhor com ele?_

_Eu até acho fofo os nomes que ele te põe. Um pouco piroso... Mas fofo!_

_És tão mazinha para ele, 'tadinho!_

_Estás gorda no cérebro!_

_Ah, ah, ah! Hambúrguer! Já estou a chorar de tanto rir! Este James é o máximo! Tens sorte de ele conseguir aturar tanto de ti! Se fosse o meu Vernon já se tinha passado!_

_É claro que não fizeste estragos! O James é forte. É o que o Quidditch faz e é por estas e por outras que é o melhor desporto do Mundo! Para além de nos proporcionarem montes de diversão também nos proporcionam boas vistas!_

_Huuummm... Posição íntima ;) ah, ah, ah!_

_Rasgaste o lábio? Mas já está bom, não está?_

_Ai, Bananinha! Que máximo!_

_Oh, estava tão preocupado com a ferida. Que amoroso!_

_Caalmaaa! Tu sentaste-te ao colo dele?_

_ELE BEIJOU-TE? ISSO NEM ME TINHA PASSADO PELA A CABEÇA! TU CORRESPONDESTE? AAAIII! NÃO ACREDITO!_

_Terás de lhes contar. Mas nem quero saber disso!_

_O que fizeste depois? Como te sentes? Beija bem? E exijo que me respondas antes de voltares para casa!_

_Responde rápido!_

_PS.: Ainda nem acredito! Amo-te muito!_

_Beijos,_

_Petunia Evans, a Surpreendida_

**James**

- Vá Prongs! Fala com ela agora! Nem ela está a prestar à _calorosa _despedida daprofessora Janice!- encorajou Sirius.

Realmente esta aula de Adivinhação, apesar de ser a última, está a ser uma gigantesca maçada. E a Senhorita Janice nem nos quer deixar sair mais cedo!

- Prons!- sussurrou.- Anda lá! Estás à espera do quê?

- Tens razão Padfoot! Arranja-me um pedaço de pergaminho!

Sirius cortou um pouco de pergaminho e passou-mo.

Molhei a pena com tinta e... E o que escrevo?

- Pergunta-lhe se está bem.- disse Lupin, atrás de mim.

Virei-me para ele.

- Achas mesmo?

Ele anuiu.

Comecei a escrever.

_Estás bem?- James Potter_

Entreguei-lho e vi-a a lê-lo.

Meu Merlin... Ela é tão bonita... Os cabelos caem livremente pelos ombros e meio que fazem um caracol nas pontas. Dá-me vontade de chorar só de olhar, tanta beleza...

- Prongs!

Vi Lily de braço estendido á espera que eu aceitasse o bilhete.

- Desculpa.- disse-lhe.

Lily não respondeu.

- Estavas a pensar em quê?- perguntou Sirius

- Na beleza de Lily

- Huuummm...

Sirius virou-se para Lily e quando ela o olhou ele mandou-lhe beijinhos pelo ar.

Ri-me e bati-lhe na cabeça.

Não gosto que se metam com a minha Lily mas é o Sirius... A excepção confirma a regra.

_Estou.- Lily Evans_

_Estás calada, nunca mais falaste comigo.- J_

_Estamos a falar agora.- L_

_Sabes o que quero dizer! Nunca mais falaste comigo desde o beijo. E muito menos sobre o beijo. Vermelhinha, tenho saudades tuas...- J_

_Não quero falar sobre isso.- L_

_Não queres falar sobre isso porquê? Se não queres falar pelo menos ouve! Ou lê... Lilyta aquilo significou muito para mim. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo e foi maravilhoso! TU és maravilhosa!- J_

_Pára!- L_

_Não há nada para parar! Só para continuar! Por favor Lily... Diz-me o que significou para ti. Para mim foi muito especial!- L_

_Ai Potter! Será que não percebes que não quero falar sobre isso?- L_

_Andas-me a evitar desde o beijo! Queria ir de férias com este assunto resulvido.- J_

_É sempre o que tu queres não é? Queres saber o que significou? NADA! NADA DE NADA! Para mim não foi nada de especial! Foi só um beijo! Não quero ter nada a ver contigo! Estava simplesmente carente naquele momento e deixei-me levar. Mas se não fosse contigo seria com outro qualquer!- L_

_O quê? Usaste-me?- J_

_Sim, podes ver nesse termo! E tu que nunca usaste nenhuma rapariga! És um monstro! E eu estou farta de ti!- L_

_Monstro?- J_

Ela leu o bilhete, virou-se para mim e sussurou:

- Um-mostro!

Atirou-me o bilhete e voltou-se para a frente.

Reencostei-me na cadeira.

Ai okay... Desta não me levanto. Sinto um vazio enorme no coração mas ao mesmo tempo alguma coisa dentro dele teima em empurrar-lhe as paredes provocando-me uma dor profunda. Ela não me ama. A realidade...

- Prongs?

Sou um monstro?

- Prongs?- Sirius passou-me o braço por cima dos ombros, penso eu.- James? O que tens?

Levantei-me e deixei a sala de aula.

**Sirius**

- Mrt. Potter, Mrt. Potter!- gritava a professor Janice.

- Podem deixar comigo.- disse ao Lupin e ao Peter.

Eles anuíram.

Fui atrás de James, deixando os gritos histéricos de Janice para trás.

Fui até ao campo de Quidditch. James estava sentado a meio do campo a brincar com a sua _snitch _de ouro.

Ui, parece que desta vez a Lily deu forte! O que será que fez? Se calhar saberias se não tivesses passado a aula toda a olhar para os peitos da Clarice! Raios me partam!

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Ele limpou as lágrimas e entregou-me o bilhete da aula.

As palavras passavam á velocidade da luz pela minha cabeça.

" Estás bem?"; "...falar agora."; "...tenho saudades tuas..."; "... e foi maravilhoso!"; "Pára!", "NADA!"; "... carente naquele momento...outro qualquer!"; "Usaste-me"; "...monstro!"; "... farta de ti!"; "Monstro?".

Valha-nos Merlin!

Voltei a olhar para ele.

- Depois...- começou ele, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.- Ela virou-se para mim e disse que eu era um monstro. Os olhos dela! Ela não me ama! E só cai na realidade agora! Ela não me ama! Pois... Pois não?

Ele virou-se para mim com aquele ar de Bambi abandonado pela mãe. Ai, como eu odeio isto! A Lily paga-me esta!

- Não sei... Talvez...- fiz uma pausa.- Não sei.

- E durante este tempo eu humilhei-me por causa dela! Eu sofri por causa dela! E ela sempre me tentou mostrar que não gostava de mim! E apesar de saber que ela não tem culpa por me magoar assim... Que fui eu que não entendi... Ainda me sinto no direito de estar ressentido mas racionalmente não o tenho! Eu é que foi demasiado burro para entender! E...

- Pronto! Acabou!- gritei.- Já bateste no fundo do poço!- levantei-me.- Vais ficar por ai a apanhar conchinhas?- quando vi que ele ia responder agitei as mãos.- Nem quero saber a resposta! Porque eu não deixo! Não te deixo ficar no fundo! Isso mancharia a minha reputação de irmão.- Estendi-lhe a mão e esperei que ele a aceitasse.- Eu ajudo, irmão!

Ele sorriu e agarrou-me a mão. Eu puxei-o para cima.

- Sei exactamente do que precisas!- disse-lhe.- Vamos fazer um jogo. Paramos aos 20. Depois vamos à Zonko's, inventa-mos uns feitiços novos, junta-mos o grupo e pregamos uma partida ao Filch! Accio Vassouras!

**Lily**

É de noite e estou sozinha na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Li a carta que a minha irmã me mandou e, por muito estranho que pareça, não me apetece responder-lhe.

Mandei-lhe uma carta a dizer simplesmente que não me apetecia falar e que precisava de estar sozinha.

Ouvi risos e o buraco de entrada a abrir-se. Depois os Marotos entraram, incluindo James.

- Vão indo.- disse Sirius.

Sentia os olhos dele pregados e mim.

- O que vais fazer?- perguntaram os outros.

- Cofiem em mim.- acrescentou dirigindo-se a todos os Marotos mas aposto que só estava a falar para James.

Ouvi os outros Marotos a afastarem-se.

- Lily.

Não lhe respondi.

-Lily-repetiu.- ESTOU A FALAR CONTIGO!

Aii! Tenho de admitir que apanhei um valente susto. Daqueles que até dão para saltar-mos. E o Sirius nunca tinha gritado comigo nem nunca o tinha visto a gritar assim, neste tom.

- O que queres?- questionei eu, virando-me.

Encarei-o. Ele estava furioso. E... E triste. Não sei bem... Possivelmente um misto de mágoa e fúria.

- Como pudeste?- perguntou-me.

- Como pode o quê?

- Não te faças de parva comigo!

Ele está a ralhar comigo? Não deveria ser mais ao contrário?

- Eu não...

Ele interrompeu-me.

- Não! Vais-me deixar falar! O que é que te passou pela cabeça? Lily ele... Monstro? Estás maluca?

- Ele...

- NÃO! Não é ele! És tu! Depois daquilo ele foi para o campo e chorou, Lily! Durante a minha vida toda eu só o vi a chorar três vezes! A primeira foi porque eu estava a chorar e as outras duas adivinha porque foi? Por causa de TI! Se alguma vez contares isto a alguém, mato-te! Como foste capaz de fazer uma coisa destas?

Asério?

-Ele chorou por ti?

- Que admiração! Ele disse que vai virar a página! Parabéns Lily, conseguiste aquilo que querias! Ele vai desistir de ti! Espero que estejas contente!

- Por acas...

- Vais dizer que sim? Quando não tiveres o James na palma da tua mão vais ver o que é! Quando as pessoas têm não dão valor e quando deixam de ter dejeijam ter dado.

Ele ia sair.

-Estás chatiado comigo?- perguntei.

- Eu sei que não devia estar porque a nossa amizade não devia ter nada a ver com a tua vida amorosa mas a tua vida amorosa incorpora o James. Ele é meu irmão, Lily! É ele que me dá sempre a mão, amo-o mais do que a qualquer pessoa e o sofrimento dele doi em mim. Portanto não posso continuar teu amigo. Desculpa, mas não vou arriscar ser o próximo monstro!

Ele saiu. E ai o completo vazio abateu-se sobre mim.

* * *

Este capítulo foi mais longinho mas se não fosse não teria título para o capítulo.

E nota-se que tenho muito jeito para títulos! J&L (o nome da fic) do mais original que há!

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews.

São o meu orgulho e são muito importantes para mim!

Deixem review seja má ou boa!

**Obrigado**

**PS.: **Quem diria que o Sirius (e eu) fosse tão poético!

Bjss


	6. Um Pouco De Alegria e Muitas Cartas

Oizinhoooo!

Eu sei que não passou muito tempo desde o outro capítulo... Mas não sei quando poderei postar outra vez.. Então decidi faze-lo hoje.

Este capítulo é compridinho... Espero que não se torne uma maçada...

Vai haver uma parte das cartas que se vai tornar muito repetitiva... Mas não arrajei outra maneira de identificar o destinatário...

Ps.: Nessa mesma parte, nas cartas do James, as partes ditas pelo Sirius são identificadas com um (S).

Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Petunia**

Esta Lily! Nunca mais aparece, já sairam todos e ela ainda não apareceu!

- Aaaahhh!

Ela aparece-me assim por trás! Parece que é parva! Que co...

(!)

- Lily?

Lily jogou-se nos meus braços e apertou-me. O que terá acontecido? Bem, me pareceu que aquela carta era estranha!

Os nossos pais vieram a correr para abraça-la e ela fez o seu melhor sorriso e começou a contar a viagem.

Lily consegue sempre disfarçar os seus sentimentos. Quem me dera conseguir faze-lo tão bem quanto ela.

Não lhe perguntei nada até chegamos a casa.

- Eu e a Lily vamos para o quarto.- informei.

Não esperei resposta dos meus pais e puxei Lily pela mão, subindo apressadamente as escadas.

Quando chegamos ao quarto tranquei a porta. Ela sentou-se e eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Anjo, o que se passa?- perguntei.

Ela desbobinou tudo. Quando o James falou com ela de manhã, os bilhetes, o Sirius... E de seguida, desmanchou-se em lágrimas como um repucho.

- Oh Petu... E discuti com a Jhessica! Estou tão vazia... Já só te tenho a ti e à Alice!- desabafou ela, chorosa.

- Calma... Vamos resolver isso...

- Mas nós discutimos por uma coisa, que já nem sei o quê!

- Consegues Aparecer?- perguntei.

- Sim, fiz o exame de Aparição no 6º ano.

- Então vai à casa da Jhessica resolver o assunto.

- O quê? Agora?

- Claro.

**Lily**

Apareci em frente à casa de Jhessica. Petunia largou-me o braço e pulou de alegria.

- Apareci, Apareci! Uuuuhhh! Apareci, Apareci! Aaaahhh!

Merlin! É a unica pessoa que conheço que depois de Aparecer faz uma dança de comemoração em vez de vomitar ou ficar zonza. E ela nem está habituada a Aparecer! Eu que Apareci muitas mais vezes ainda fico zonza!

Jhessica abriu a porta e olhou-me. Com certeza que ouviu os gritinhos estridentes de Petunia.

Petunia empurrou-me com a anca até Jhessica, sem parar de dançar.

- Olá Jhess!- disse Petunia.

- Olá linda!- respondeu-lhe.

Petunia afastou-se a cantar.

- Olá...- disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Olá!- respondeu-me.

Jhessica tem sempre aquele sorriso compreensivo na cara.

- Eu...- começei.

- Não faz mal, Lily! Está tudo bem. Eu percebo. Quando as coisas nos correm mal com as pessoas que amamos, temos tendencia a descarregar nos outros. Todos nós já o fizemos!

Ia contra-argumentar mas ela impediu-me.

- Não é racional faze-lo e também não é certo mas é certíssimo pedir desculpa. E eu desculpo!

- Obrigada.- agradeci eu, envergonhada.

Jhessica é uma pessoa maravilhosa, compreensiva, sabida...

Abraçei-a e começei a chorar. Raios me partam! Eu não digo que me está para vir o período? Primeiro com James e agora com Jhessica! Ótimo! Só espero que acabe antes da Festa de Natal! A FESTA DE NATAL! Ainda nem sequer disse à Petu!

- Queres entrar?- perguntou Jhessica.- Petuly!

Petu veio a saltar.

- Então já está tudo resolvido?

Claro!- confirmou-lhe Jhessica.

- Ótimo!- riu-se Petu.

Fazer as pazes com Jhessica- Feito

- Agora só falta o Sirius!- disse eu.

- E o James- acrescentaram elas.

- Parece-me fácil!- disse, sarcasticamente.- Mas o James teve aquilo que merecia!

Elas ignoraram-me.

James estava errado! Eu sempre lhe disse que não queria nada com ele! E ele continuava! Sete anos é demais! Mas ele ficou tão tristinho. Eu viu no comboio, até metia dó!

- Teve o que mercia!- disse Lilian, o cérebro.

Eu sei, Lilian!

- Falas com eles na festa de Natal.- sugeriu Jhessica.

- Oh... Este ano vais à festa de Natal?- perguntou Petunia.- Os pais vão estar a trabalhar dia 24 portanto só vou poder estar com eles no Dia de Natal... Talvez o Vernon me convide para passar a Ceia de Natal com a sua família...

- Merlin Petunia! Achas que te deixava nas mãos desse?

Ela olhou-me em sinal de repreensão.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Este ano a festa não vai ser só para os estudantes de Hogwarts. Também vai ser para os familiares. Mesmo que estes sejam Muggles.

Petunia ficou um tempo em silencio e depois riu-se.

- Pois... Claro.

- Estou a falar asério!- exclamei.

- Lily pára com isso!- ralhou-me.- Tu sabes o quanto eu desejo ir a Hogwarts!

- Então anima-te!- disse Jhess.- Porque esse desejo vai ser realizado!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ela pulou, ela abraçou-me, ela beijo Jhessica, ela beijou-me a mim, ela abraçou Jhessica, ela dançou, ela cantou, ela correu...

Merlin acho que estou tonta! E para me pôr ainda mais tonta...

Ela começou a disparar perguntas.

- Vou conhecer o Dumbledor? O que levo vestido? Vamos a Hogsmeade? Que musica costuma passar? Vamos de comboio? De barco ou carroça? Vou começer os Marotos? Achas que vão gostar de mim? Não me deixes sozinha! Estou até com medo! E se eles não gostarem de mim! Vai haver Quidditch? Podemos ir à final da Taça Natalícia?

- Calma!- gritei.- Valha-nos Merlin!

Jhessica só ria.

- Oh meninas! Estou tão entusiasmada!- berrou Petu.

- Não se nota nada!- dissemos Jhessica e eu, em unissom.

Petunia puxou-me pela manga da camisa e disse que tinhamos de ir imediatamente para casa.

- Bem Jhess... Não consigo controlar este "animalão"! Obrigado! Mantem o contacto!

Jhessica, que ainda ria, acenou afirmativamente e eu Apareci no meu quarto.

Tive de me sentar porque fiquei com a cabeça á roda. E adivinhem!

Petunia fez a dançinha, para variar um pouco.

- Apareci, Apareci! Uuuuhhh! Apareci, Apareci! Aaaaahhh!

Meu Merlin! Ela não pára!

**Lupin**

Raios! Pareço uma miuda a ler às cartas do namorado!

Estou, por aqui sentado, a reler as cartas que James me mandou, tentando arranjar uma maneira de ajudar o meu rapaz. Até agora nada...

_Olá Prongs!_

_Então como vão as féria? Vais ao baile com os teus pais?_

_Moony_

_Olá Moony,_

_Oh, vão ótimas!_

_Olá Moony! É o Padfoot! Aposto que estás feliz por me ver! Ou ler. Huumm... (S)_

_Vai-te embora!_

_Desculpa Moony! Já o calei! Aquele cachorro idiota!_

_Cornudo!(S)_

_Sai daqui, Sirius, desanda!_

_Hey!(S)_

_Okay. Já o mandei embora. _

_Vou ao baile com os meus pais só dia 25. Na Noite de Natal eles não vão._

_Ah e claro! Levo o meu cachorro!_

_Hey, eu consigo ouvir tudo!(S)_

_E os teus pais vão?_

_Progs, e o seu cachorro_

Merlin! James utiliza uma daquelas penas que escrevem enquanto as pessoas falam. O Sirius está constantemente a interrompe-lo. O que vale é que o nome do Sirius aparece na carta!

_Caro Prongs,_

_Os meus pais também só podem ir um dia. Dia 24. Também... Dia 25 é Lua Cheia. Não poderia ficar sempre com eles._

_Moony_

_Caríssimo Moony,_

_Aaaahhh, pois é! Dia 25 é Dia de Diversão!_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_Sim... Que feliz que eu estou!_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Deixa lá isso... Nós até nos divertimos_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_Mas por vezes saem de lá todos negros!_

_Moony_

_Ah Moony,_

_Nem começes! Estamos nisto juntos! Deixa de ser parvo!~_

_Prongs_

_Pois sim Prongs,_

_Mas falando noutra coisa. A Lily?_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_O que tem?_

_Progs_

_Prongs,_

_Tu sabes..._

_Moony_

_Moony, _

_Ela já não é nada para mim!_

_Prongs_

_Pois Prongs,_

_A mim excusas de mentir._

_Eu sei que não é verdade!_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Mas tem de ser!_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_E por que?_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Ora porque sim!_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_James... -.-_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Desde quando usas smiles?_

_Oh Moony! Sabes o que é! Ela chamou-me monstro! Tinha os olhos cheios de raiva!_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_Ela sempre fez isso! E tu não desististe! O que te fez desistir agora?_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Outra vez a falar da Lily?(S)_

_Sirius! Já te disse para desapareceres do quarto!_

_Mas o quarto também é meu!(S)_

_Irra Padfoot! Sai!_

_Este Sirius incomoda! Uff!_

_Continuando..._

_Não sei, é daquelas coisas..._

_Acho que já aguentei muito... Deu-me e pronto! Foi a gota de água!_

_A partir de hoje somos só amigos!_

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_Tens a certeza disso? Consegues? Tu amas-a!_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Vou fazer todos os possíveis para a deixar ir. Espero eu..._

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_Eu acho que lá no fundo ela também te ama._

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_Não sei... Eu queria tanto!_

_O Sirius está chatiado com ela e recusa-se a falar no assunto._

_Mas eu não quero discutir outra vez por isso vou deixar de a chatiar._

_Só espero que consiga deixa-la ir..._

_Se ela me aparecesse lá com outro acho que me ia completamente. Só de pensar fico com o coração todo apertadinho!_

__

_Prongs_

* * *

Dedico este capítulo a todas as pessoas porque todos voces são especiais!

Deixem reviews!

Beijos Hogwartizanos! 3


	7. A Viagem A Grande Alegria De Petu

Oizito!

Siiiimmm... Eu sei que venho tarde e a más horas!

Mas vocês já se começaram a apaixonar pela minha lentidão.

Este capítulo é a partida para Hogwarts com uma Petunia totalmente diferente daquela a que estão habituados!

Ela é a coisinha mais fofaa!

Espero que gostem e que me perdoem a _rapidez x_D

Obrigado por me acompanharem é realmente muito importante para mim.

Bem... Vamos lá começar ou vocês ainda me matam!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Lily**

- Despacha-te! O comboio parte às 11!- gritou-me Petunia.

- Tem lá calma!

Sorri para o calendário da minha irmã. O dia 23 estava marcado com um circulo vermelho que dizia " O Dia + Feliz Da Minha Vida".

- Pensava que o dia mais feliz da tua vida foi quando conheceste o parvo do Vernon.- humurizei.

- Deixa isso e vamos embora!

Ela empurrou-me para dentro do carro.

- Força no Porshe, mãe!- berrou Petu.

Não. É claro que não temos um Porshe!

Petu agarrou-me as mãos com uma força bruta. Termia e tinha um sorriso enorme na cara, como aqueles dos palhaços... Que comédia! Ela leva pilhas de malas! O porta bagagens vai cheio e ainda tenho uma mala aos meus pés. Meu Merlim! Parece que vai para o Pólo Norte!

Chegamos à estação em pouco tempo.

Ela correu até à plataforma, nem sequer se despediu dos pais. Os pais vão ter connosco dia 25. Corri atrás dela.

- Vamos lá, Lily! Falta pouco tempo!

Olhei para o relógio.

- Hã? Falta meia-hora!

Passamos o muro. Claro que durante o caminho todo tive de ajudá-la com as malas. Ela leva mais roupa que eu que fico lá meses. Sem exagero!

Petu quis visitar o comboio de uma ponta a outra. Vimos Jhessica e Alice que se juntaram a nós. Vi os Marotos mas nem tive coragem de os olhar, principalmente James e Sirius, Petunia pareceu não notar.

Quando Petunia se deu por satisfeita, entramos num compartimento vazio e no momento em que a Senhora dos Doces (como lhe chamo) passou Petunia intercedeu-a e pediu tudo e mais alguma coisa. Acho que nunca comi tantos doces em toda a minha vida! Sapos de Chocolate, Feijões de Todos os Sabores...

Depois da correria para as carrochas chegamos finalmente ao castelo e eu pude pousar as malas de Petu, que pesavam que nem chumbo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- exclamou Petu, maravilhada.

E caiu de joelhos no chão. Isto só comigo!

Ajudei-a a levantar e fomos visitar o castelo.

Apresentei a Petu ao Hagrid, aos professores, ao Dumbledor e até ao Filch e à sua gata.

Meu Merlim! A cara de pimentão de Petunia quando conheceu o Dumbledor foi um "só visto" dos grandes, se me contassem não acreditava! Igualou a cor do meu cabelo!

Agora que o dia chegou ao fim estou cheia de energia!

...

Okay mentira! Estou estoirada!

- A Lily agora chega à cama e põe-se a ressonar feita um javali!- gozou Jhessica.

- Ah, ah, ah! Deixo o ressonar com a minha irmã!- retroqui eu, não podendo evitando um bocejo.

- Pelo menos não me babo como certas e determinadas pessoas!- disse Petu.

Todos riram.

Sim, eu babo-me, e o que é que issso tem?

- Sangue de Unicornio.- disse Alice à Dama Gorda.

A porta da Sala Comum abriu-se e entramos.

Raios me partam!

- Lily... É o James!- informou Alice.

- Asério, Lice? Não o tinha reconhecido!- disse sarcasticamente.

Petunia chegou-se á frente e segredou-me:

- Aquele é o James? Uau! É um dos homens mais bonitos que já vi! Que pão! Atrevo-me a dizer que é mais giro que o meu Vernon!

- Qualquer homem é mais giro que o _teu_ Vernon!

- Não digas isso, Li!

- Jhess!

Irra! Oh, é o namorado da Jhess, o Mike. Eles têm uma relação que dura há mais de 1 ano. Dão-se muito bem e respeitam-se mutuamente. Quem me dera ter uma relação assim...

Jhessica correu até Mike e espetou-lhe o beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Olázinho!- comprimentou Jhess.

Oh, olá Frank!- comprimentou Alice, entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros nervosamente.

Frank é o melhor amigo de Mike e está completamente perdido por Alice e ela por ele. Mas primeiro que admitam**1**...

- Querem vir dar uma volta?- perguntou Mike.

- Claro!- apressei-me a dizer.

Ia toda lançada ter com eles mas a minha irmã puxou-me para trás.

- Nós passamos.-disse ela.- Vão vocês e divirtam-se!

- És a irmã da Lily?- perguntou Frank.

- Sou.

- Oh claro, e ninguém nos apresenta. Pessoas desavergonhadas! Prazer, sou o Frank.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

- Petunia.

Depois despediram-se e afastaram-se. Fiquei eu e a Petu especadas. E agora? Que faço?

- Vai falar com ele.- disse Petunia.

Mas ela lê pensamentos?

- Vou falar com ele para quê?

- Para lhe pedir desculpa, como é óbvio. Lily, foste muito bruta! Vai lá e pede desculpas como uma menina crescidinha!- ordenou-me.

Odeio quando ela se arma em mãe.

Arrastei-me até ele.

- Olá!- comprimentei.

Ele olhou-me por cima dos oculos.

- Oi.- correspodeu ele, sem vida.

- Então onde estão os outros?

- Por ai...

- Oh...

Petunia deu-me um empurrão.

- É pena, queria-lhes apresentar a minha irmã...

James finalmente olhou-me e reparou na minha irmã. Levantou-se.

- Oh desculpa, és a Petunia, certo? Muito prazer! Sou o James.

Petunia apertou-lhe a mão.

- O prazer é meu! A Lily fala muito de ti.

O QUÊ?

- Nada do que diz é verdade!- contradisse James.

- Bem... Pelo menos uma coisa é, de certezinha!

- O quê?

- Que és uma brasa.

!

SÓ PODE ESTAR A GOZAR!

- Bem... Obrigado.- agradeceu James, não sabendo bem a quem.

Ai que vontade tenho de esganar a minha irmã.!

- Eu vou dormir, vocês devem ter muito que conversar.

- Não!-gritei.- Eu também vou! Estou muito cansada.

- Não! TU vais ficar aqui! E não respinga!

Ela correu para o dormitório. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Ai Merlin! Tu segura-me! Quando eu chegar lá ela vai ter o que merece!

- Então, como vais?- perguntei.

- Bem, e tu?

- Também.

- A tua irmã é encantadora!

DESCULPA?

- Não te vais atirar a ela, pois não?

Ah isso é que não pode ser! Só me faltava esta!

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Incomoda-te?

-.-

!

AI MEU MERLIN! Estou a ver bem?

JAMES POTTER ESTÁ ENVERGONHADO?

Okay, não é a primeira vez que o vejo embaraçado mas também não é uma coisa que se veja todos os dias!

- Desculpa Li-Evans-Lily! É a força do hábito!

Estranho...

- Não tens de me chamar Evans. Lily está bem.

Ele anuiu.

James, eu... Eu...

**N/A.: ****1 **Diz o roto ao nu!

* * *

Uff! Acabou! Compridinho este... Já me doem os ombros!

Obrigado por lerem!

Adoro-vos! Principalmente quando deixam reviews ;)


	8. As Pazes

Olááááááááááááááásssss!

Este foi rápido!

Vou estar sem postar uns 15 dias portanto dou-vos já outro.

Espero que gostem!

**Mila Pink**- Obrigada por fazeres uma review no capítulo anterior!

Espero que gostem!

**PS.: **Bel Black Potter Malfoy onde raio te enfiaste?

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Lily**

- James, eu... Eu...

- Prongs?

Irra! Que susto! Uma pessoa a tentar exprimir-se! Arre penico! É o Sirius...

- O que estás a fazer com esta?- questionou Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- Sirius...- reprimiu Lupin.

James nem sequer diz nada! Nem me defende nem nada! Urso!

As palavras de Sirius ecoaram na minha cabeça: "Quando não tiveres o James na palma da tua mão vais ver o que é! Quando as pessoas têm não dão valor e quando deixam de ter dejejam ter dado."

- Ias a dizer?- James incentivou-me a continuar.

- Ah... Er...

Bem... Que esperam eles que diga?

- Ah pois... Eu e estes dois - Lu´pin apontou para Peter e Sirius.- Vamos lá para cima.

- Eu até me vou sentar para te mostrar a rapidez com que vou lá para cima!- retroquiu Sirius, sarcastico.

- Deixa-o Lupin. Eu não tenho a esconder do Padfoot, o que a Lily tem para me dizer pode ser dito à frente dele.

Lupin suspirou e lançou-me um olhar de desculpa.

- Então boa noite rapazes.

- Até amanhã!- despediu-se Peter.

- Boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite Lupin!- retribui eu.- Boa noite Peter!

Eles saíram.

- Estavaas a dizer?- resmungou Sirius.

Aham...

- Bem... Eu...

Ai! Fala qualquer coisa!

- Eu queria pedir desculpa!

Finalmente!- resmungou Lilian, na minha mente.

- Okay1 Estás desculpada.- disse James.

O quê? Tão rápido? Não, não pode ser!

Sentei-me ao lado dele e agarrei-lhe as mãos.

- O que raio vais fazer, Lily?- questionou Lilian.

- Cala-te Lilian!- respondi-lhe mentalmente.

- James eu foi uma estupida! Não sei o que me deu! Ao longo dos ultimos anos tens sido uma pedra no sapato para mim!- Sirius rugiu. ? Desta não me posso esquecer.- Mas recentemente... Aprendi a tolerar a tua presença muito melhor! E tem sido fantástico! Já não amaldiçoas ninguém pelo simples prazer que isso te dá...- James fez cara de culpado.- Não vamos meter o Snape aqui. Apesar de estar muito melhor do que estava. Já não te armas constantemente em parvo, de salientar que as vezes ainda te armas mas acho que isso faz parte de ti, e eu gosto da tua "parvoice". Em q.b**1** claro! Eu acostumei-me a ser o centro do teu Mundo e a fazer tudo aquilo que quiser contigo sem ter de me preocupar se amanhã irás estar chatiado ou não. Porque tu voltavas sempre que eu te dava com os pés! E tens razão!- Virei-me para Sirius.- Agora que não tive o James aos meus pés perdi-me por completo!- Voltei-me outra vez para James.- Desculpa ter-te magoado James! Eu não quero ficar mal contigo, perciso de ti como meu amigo! Apesart de a Lilian dizer que não, que não perciso de tu que não vales nada... Eu não acredito! Porque não é aquilo que eu vejo! Eu não consigo dar ouvidos porque tu és uma pessoa espetacular, com os seus defeitos mas não é por isso que o deixas de ser!

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Perdoa-me...- pedi.

James apresentava carinho nos olhos com uma pontada de surpresa (pouca). Eu secalhar vi mal.

Ele sorriu.

- Antes de aceitar esse caloroso pedido de desculpas, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Sorri.

- Então tu aceitas?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta ou não?

- Sim.- respondi.

- Quem é a Lilian?- perguntou ele, inocentemente.

- No meio disto tudo, essa foi a pergunta que escolheste? Oh, James!

É OFICIAL! ESTOU LOUCAAA!

Saltei para o colo do James e ele agarrou-me a cintura de modo a eu não cair!~

Não me perguntei o que me deu!

- Aceita, aceita...- beijei o James em todos os sitios que conseguia chegar. É claro que não o beijei na boca! Doidos!- Aceita, aceita! Va lá, va lá!

James riu.

- Okay, okay, eu aceito! Mas...

Abraçei-o num autentico abraço de urso, sem o deixar terminar a frase.

- Lily, Lily!- gritou.- Merlim me valha!

Largei-o de repente e saltei do colo dele. James desiquilibrou-se e resmungou algo para si. Virei-me para Sirius.

- Sirius... E tu? Desculpas?

Fiz beiçinho. E quando vi que ele não reagia começei a chorar.

É claro que não me veiu de repente (não estou em TPM). Sirius odeia ver pessoas a chorar, especialmente se forem mulheres, e se as vir fica com tanta pena que faz tudo o que elas querem. Quase ninguém sabe e eu tenho de aproveitar as cartas que tenho.

Ah sim... Como é que eu começei a chorar? Simples! Como eu sou muito especial, sempre que fingo que estou a chorar acabo mesmo por chorar. Não sei porque acontece e sempre detestei mas dá jeito para estas situações.

- Sirius perdoa Lily!- disse eu chorando falsamente.

Sirius veiu a correr para mim.

- Oh Lily- reconfortou ele, abraçando-me.- Eu desculpo! Claro que sim! Não é perciso chorares.

- Prometes que desculpas?- perguntei.

(Ele é um homem de palavra.) Shiiiiiiu

- Claro.

James desatou a rir.

- E tu, idiota? Estás a rir porquê?- questionou Sirius, indignado.

- Ela está a fingir! Aquilo são lágrimas falsas! Ah, ah, ah!- explicou James.

Limpei as minha lágrimas falsas.

James sabia delas há algum tempo mas não faço a minima como descobriu.

- O QUÊ?

Sirius estava em choque!

- Sua criatura de Merlin!

Corri pela sala toda com Sirius atrás de mim.

- Sua parva! Devia dar-te com uma chinelo! Como é que me foste mentir assim deliberadamente? Quando te apanhar vais ver!

Ele agarrou-me pela cintura e pôs-me no ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Esta aqui é tua!- gritou Sirius para James.

- Não me digas que vem directamente do mercado?

- Do Mercado das Doidas! Chamou-me à atenção um cartaz que dizia: " Vendem-se Lily's frescas e doidas"!

Fui lançada ao ar directamenbte para o colo de James.

- Ah, ah! Vejam lá se não vos cai um dentinho!

- Agora deixo o casal maravilha em paz! Estava a ver que não faziamos as pazes, pequenina...- disse Sirius, elevando-me o queixo com os braços.- Olha! Visto que vai chegar o Natl vais passar a ser a pequena duende ruiva!

Eu levantei-me bruscamente e Sirius fugiu para o dormitório. Cobarde!

- Eu não sou pequena!- resmunguei sentando-me pesadamente.

James ria.

- E tu? Do que te ris?

Ele pôs uma expressão séria.

- Tens de admitir. Tu és pequena. Olha só!

James levantou-me e pôs-se, em pé, ao meu lado. Dava-lhe pelo ombros.

- E o Padfoot ainda tem uns centímetros a mais do que eu! Tudo em mim tem o dobro do teu tamanho.

Ele voltou a sentar.

Sentei-me também.

- Não somos assim tão diferentes!

Mostrei-lhe a palma da minha mão, ele colocou a sua por cima.

Raios ele tem as mãos maiores que as minhas! Também sou parva! É óbvio que ele tem as mãos maiores que as minhas!

- Afinal somos muito diferentes!- conclui eu, aborrecida.

Não sei porque é que fiquei aborrecida. Mas pronto... Já nem sei se estamos a falar de mãos ou se isto foi uma metáfora. Merlin!

- Que graça teria se fossemos iguais?- retroquiu ele.- Imagina que tu eras perfeita e eu também! Lá se iam as discussões...

- As parvoices...- acrescentei.

- A tua cara de furiosa...

- O... A minha cara de furiosa?- indignei-me eu.

- Não me estou a fazer a ti... Mas tu ficas maravilhosamente bela irritada!

Eu engasgei-me com a minha própria saliva.

- Estou só a dizer a verdade!

Tossi.

- E então que queres fazer agora?- perguntei.

James fez-me um daqueles sorrisos tortos e marotos (tenho que admitir que os adoro). Vem ai coisa...

- Bem... Eu conheço um jogo do qual vais gostar muito... Chama-se...

Ele aproximava-se perigosamente e pôs a mão na minha cintura.

- Chama-se...?- continuei.

Ele aproximou-se de mim até eu sentir o hálito quente dele na minha bochecha.

- Bem, o nome não tem importância nenhuma! O que importa é que não percisamos de equipamento especial. Apenas os nossos corpos.

Ele emitia uma voz profunda e sexy que me arrepiava a cada melodia.

Merlin! Mas porque é que não fazes nada?

A Lilian gritava histérica na minha cabeça mas os seus eram obstruidos por todo o som de James.

Quando ele estava mesmo perto...

- Ataque!

Saltou-me para cima e, enquanto as minhas ilusões se evaporavam, começou-me a fazer cocegas.

Tinha pensado noutra coisa...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado

Fico á espera de comentários.

**Bjos =***


	9. O Princípio da Festa

Oiwarts! (Oi personalizado "Oi+Hogwarts")

Como estão? Ora cá está + 1 capítulo.

Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler.

PS.: Minha gente, este foi + rápido, não? ;)

**3**

* * *

**Petunia**

- Estou estafada!

Cristo! Ou como a minha irmã diz: "Merlin"!

Visitei Hogsmead! É lindo! Tudo cheio de luzes e feiticeiros! Estive no Paraíso!

Não conheci o resto dos Marotos! Falta-me o Peter e o Sirius.

Gosto de conhecer todos os amigos da minha irmã, não sei bem o porque... Mas sinto que se conhecer os amigos dela e se ela conhecer os meus temos mais coisas em comum. Bem... Também é para ver se ela anda com boas companhias... Sei que não devia e não quero controla-la mas quero poder avisa-la sempre que sentir que uma pessoa não é boa. Não sou mãe dela mas sinto um carinho maternal por ela que não consigo evitar.

Conheço todos os amigos da minha irmã e tornei-me grande amiga da Jhess. É uma pessoa espectacular. A Lice também uma miúda que tem muito para dar.

Voltando a Hogsmeade...

Não visitei as lojas todas! Que escândalo! Ah e faltam 2 horas para a festa de Natal. Começa às 19h e o jantar é as 20h.

Estou tão entusiasmada! Mas não sei o que hei-de vestir!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Então estás bem? Estás para ai a bater a perna.- reparou Jhessica.

- Não deve saber o que vai vestir.- sugeriu Lily.

Alice veio para perto de mim.

- Olha nós resolvemos isso!- consolou. Ela é sempre tão sensível...

- Mas eu tenho de ir bonita!- disse.- Não é todos os dias que estou no Mundo Mágico! Vocês já escolheram o vosso? Desculpem estar para aqui a falar. Fui tão egoísta que nem me lembrei de vocês.

- Está descansada e não te preocupes connosco!- tranquilizou Jhessica.- Lembra-te Petunia... Estás no Mundo Mágico e aqui... Usamos magia!

**Jhessica**

- Vou ver se eles já estão lá.

Desci as escadas do dormitório até à sala Comum.

Alguns rapazes já estavam lá.

Ai! Meu! Merlin!

- Mike...- chamei com voz sumida.

Mike olhava-me. Ou melhor! Tirava-me as medidas!

- Hey marujo! Os meus olhos estão aqui!- repliquei, apontando para os meus olhos.

Ele engasgou-se. Adoro quando ele fica assim.

Cheguei-me a ele e espetei-lhe um beijo! Ai que boca... Ele estava lindo! Com um fato preto e um lacinho. Um pouco piroso! Mas parecia um cãozinho... Que fofo!

Estavam também aqui Peter e Lupin.

- Eeeeehhh Peter, estás muito elegante!- elogiei.

Ele corou bruscamente.

- Ah... Er, er... Ob... Obrigado.

Ri. Lupin também estava. Usava fato bege. Muito bonito!

- Tu também.- disse para Lupin.

- Igualmente.- retroquiu ele com um sorriso.

- Onde estão o James e o Sirius?

Lupin sorriu.

- Bem... Tu sabes como é o James quando vai sair com a Lily. Obrigou o Sirius a ficar com ele. Vão ter à festa depois.

- Ai, ai... Vou avisar as meninas para descerem.

Lupin impediu-me.

- Mais uma coisa. O Frank pediu para avisar que já está na festa com os pais dele e da Alice.

Anui e subi as escadas.

- Meninas!- chamei.- Eles já estão á nossa espera. O James e o Sirius vão lá ter depois e o Frank já está lá com os pais.

- Porquê?- questionou Lily.

Muita curiosidade...

- Suponho que não estejas a perguntar pelo Frank... O James está a acabar de se arranjar e obrigou o Sirius a ficar com ele.

- O jamezito está nervosito!- cantarolou Petu.

Ri.

Estávamos todas espantosas! Tenho um vestido parecido ao de Alice mas o dela é tem um decote mais fechado e é roxo. O meu é preto e tem um decote aberto que me realça as mamas**1**.

- Hein Alice, vais fazer um secessão junto ao Frank!

**James**

- Merlin! Era preciso vir a correr?- perguntou Sirius.

(...)

- James!

- Olha-me aquilo!- apontei para Lily.

Pelo chapéu de Merlin, ela está tão bonita! Envergava um vestido verde comprido e aberto á frente até acima do joelho. Tinha um decote discreto em bico mostrando a os ombros. Caia como uma cascata.

Parece uma deusa! Quem me dera chegar lá e poder tê-la nos meus braços. Está iluminada, transpira beleza por todos os poros...

- Pelos bagaços de Merlin!- berrou Sirius, cortando a linha do meu pensamento. E que belo pensamento.

- Padfoot? E se eu não conseguir resistir á Lily e se me armar em parvo?

- Irra! Vou-te responder pela 115ª vez! Eu acho que ela está caidinha por ti portanto não vejo grande problema! Agora!...- Sirius agarrou-me a cabeça e virou-ma para a rapariga para a qual estava a apontar.- Quem é aquela que está com a Lily?

Ajustei os óculos e respondi:

- Oh é a irmã da Lily. Petunia. Conheci-a ontem.

Petunia estava bonita! Ao exacto estilo de Sirius. Loura, como ele gosta, grande decote, vestido vermelho, longo, com uma pequena cauda em bico e um corte na parte da frente até aos joelhos, como o de Lily. Mas o vestido de Petunia ela mais justinho que o de Lily. Muito bonita, sem duvida!

Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Como é que tu a conheces e eu não?

- Ela foi-se embora antes de tu chegares, quando a Lily veio falar comigo.

- Então estás perdoado!

Como se eu fosse pedir perdão!

- Ela um furacão! Como é que pudeste não me contar?

- Ia! Mas houve uma outra mulher que me roubou a atenção!

É mesmo estúpido! Como me lembraria se estava mais ocupado com o "nós" da Lily e eu.

- Ah ha! A culpa é da Mrs. Evans! Caso resolvido! Agora, meu caro Watson, apresentai-me à encantadora menina.- disse Sirius, armado em Sherlock Holmes.

- Ai, ai... A Lily não vai gostar nada disto...

**Lily**

- How Deep. Is. Your. Love. I really need to know!

- Por amor de Merlin Lily, ainda me deixas surda!- resmungou Petu, na brincadeira.

- Aaaaahhh andas a ganhar o meu hábito de "Merlin"!

Fiz-lhe cócegas na barriga. Ela riu.

- Agora canta comigo!

Agarrei-a pelos ombros e começamos a cantar como dois bêbedos.

- Ui que animação!- disse uma voz atrás de mim.

James!

- Onde estavas?- perguntei.

- Isso é tudo preocupação?

James corou. Ele anda estranho. Envergonha-se com...

?

Sirius e Petunia olhavam-se de alto a baixo!

Oh... Meu... Merlin!

- Sirius seu cão! Nem sonhes!- gritei-lhe.

É que só me faltava esta!

- Qual é, Lily? Não me apresentas esta encantadora senhora?

Petunia sorriu traquinamente.

- Cão hein?- gozou James. Ele e Sirius riram. Okay, esta não percebi. Piada privada dos Marotos! Já me habituei.

Entretanto os restantes Marotos, Jhess e Mike e Lice e Frank tinham-se juntado a nós.

- Petunia.- apresentou-se.

- Sirius. _Enchanté_!

Sirius pegou na mão de Petu e beijou-a.

- Devo dizer-te que a tua prenuncia francesa é terrível!- gozou Petunia, rindo.

James riu á socapa e Sirius sorriu.

- Seria ótimo ter a tua ajuda para melhora-la.

- Seria, não seria? Se eu estivesse para ai virada.

- Estás v...

- Atenção!- Santo Merlin! Ainda bem que Dumbledor acabou com esta conversa.- Espero que se estejam a divertir. Aproveitem ao máximo e que a ceia comece.

Petunia lançou um olhar misterioso a Sirius e sentou-se.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e obriguei Jhessica a ocupar o outro lado de Petunia.

James sentou-se á minha frente e Sirius á de Petunia. Raios esqueci-me de tapar a frente!

Os outros também se sentaram e começamos a jantar.

Sirius e James comiam que nem porcos e quem lhes fazia companhia? Adivinhem! Petu! Petu come que nem um boi! O que vale é que ela ama exercício físico. Pratica Basketball, Volleyball, Futebol, Badminton... Tudo e mais alguma coisa! Eu odeio desporto! Odeio Quidditch! Okay! Claro que não! Amo Qudditch! Mas não fazê-lo!

- Então aquele é o Sirius...- segredou-me Petu.- Devias ter-mo apresentado mais cedo! Ele até é mais bonito que o James!

Sim, o Sirius está bonito. Veste calças de ganga, camisa branca por cima das calças, gravata preta meio desapertada e uns tennis.

- Ah não, o James está mais giro que o Sirius hoje.

Calças de ganga, camisa preta, sem gravata e tennis brancos. Simples, mas lindo, lindo, lindo!

Ele e Sirius vieram a combinar!

- Meu Merlin, Lily! Estás nervosa?

James prendeu as minhas pernas, que batiam compassadamente, com as dele.

Petunia e Sirius fizeram logo o favor de olhar para baixo para ver o espectáculo! Coscuvilheiros! Ainda os vou ver velhos, a olharem pela janela e a falarem do vizinho do lado!

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Não estou a gostar nada do cenário!

O jantar decorreu com conversas banais. A mãe de Alice contou-nos as traquinices que Alice fazia em criança. Muito engraçado! Quando acabamos de jantar, a música recomeçou a tocar.

As mesas desapareceram deixando espaço para uma pista de dança enorme. Á volta do Salão havia mesas com petiscos e bebidas. Claro que não haveria álcool, isso era estritamente proibido na escola pelo próprio Dumbledor.

Rindo, os pais de Frank e Alice levantaram-se e disseram:

- Nós vamos para a Sala Comum, para estarmos mais calminhos! Quando for meia-noite chamem-nos.

Deram um beijo aos respectivos filhos, despediram-se e saíram.

Sirius olhava para Petunia e esta sorria confiante.

- Sirius...- chamei.

Ele continuou focado.

Bati-lhe na cabeça.

- Sirius!

- Au! Para que foi isso? Arre caninos! Esta mulher tem a mão pesada! Tens de ter cuidado com esta, Prongs!- refilou Sirius.

- Diz-me algo que eu não saiba.- murmurou James.

Lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- Não era suposto eu ouvir isso, pois não?

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou-me inocentemente.

- Estás a falar do que?

Bufei. Idiota lindo!

- Hã?- retorquiu Lilian, o cérebro.- O que andas para aqui a pensar? Que horror!

- Anda Lily! Anda dançar!

E fui puxada para o Inferno da pista de dança!

**1 **Não sei se acham que o termo mamas é um pouco bruto. Mas é o termo técnico. É cancro da mama, não cancro do peito. Eu também achei um pouco rude mas visto que é assim que se diz. Eu não acho assim tão mal.

* * *

Obrigado por lerem!

Obrigado a quem comentou e leu o capítulo anterior!

Obrigado a ti!

Por todo o apoio!

**Bjosssssss Hogwartizanos**


	10. Provocando

**E**ste capítulo é pequenino mas veiu rápido

**É **que agora tou com net e tenho medo que ela corra como o vento..

Espero que gostem

Deixem reviews

Obrigado pelas anteriores.

**bjsss hogwartizanos****

* * *

**

- Vamos buscar uma bebida fresca.- disse eu.- Estou cá com um calor!

Os Marotos seguiram-me. Fui até às mesas das bebidas e encostei-me na parede.

Raios Merlin, não consigo ver a Petunia daqui! Aquele ali...

- Será que aquele gorila não poderia sair da frente? Não consigo ver a Lily!- refilou James.

- Ora, tiraste-me as palavras da boca! Só substituíste Petunia por Lily.

- Essa apanhou-te bem pela cauda, Padfoot! Eu vi como olhas para ela.

- Deixa-te de parvoíces! Nenhuma miúda me há-de apanhar!

Eles riram.

- Para quê?- continuei.- Para ficar aqui como o Prongs que cada vez que olha para a Lily fica com cara de parvo?

- Sim, sim! Eu dizia o mesmo... Antes do 4º ano quando descobri que tinha encontrado a minha eterna musa vermelhinha.

- Mas tu saíste-me cá um E.T! Que piroso! Porquê ficar só com uma quando posso ter várias. Se quiser até na mesma cama! Por acaso nunca tive mais do que duas... É uma coisa que devo acrescentar á lista de coisas para fazer.

- Ai, ai... É assim o amor...- disse Peter.- Tu não sabes onde ele anda mas ele sabe sempre onde te encontrar.

Ora que isto, hein!

- Eeehh Wormtail, que belo poeta!- disseram os outros em uníssono.

- Sim, e os poemas só existem nos livros.- retroqui eu.

**Lily**

- O Sirius está só a olhar.- informou Jhessica a Petu.

- Olha só o que vou fazer...- retorquiu a minha irmã.- Vem Jhessica. Lice, não deixes a minha maninha sozinha, por favor.

Lice anuiu.

Agarrei-a por um braço.

- E o Vernon?

- O que o Vernon não vê o Vernon não sente.- respondeu.- Para além disso, tu sabes perfeitamente que eu seria incapaz de trair o meu Vernonzinho! Só vou provocar um pouquinho mais o Sirius.

Petunia e Jhessica desapareceram.

Oh mãe de Merlin, hoje não me pode acontecer mais nada.

De repente as luzes apagaram-se.

Afinal pode...

Um foco de luz vermelha incidiu em Sirius que fechou os olhos instintivamente.

Depois de ele se ter habituado á luz outro foco de luz amarelo torrado incidiu do lado oposto da sala e Petunia entrou nele.

Começou a cantar:

_I wanna hold'em like do in Texas, please_

_Fold'em_

_Let'em hit me raise it_

_Baby stay with me_

Devo dizer que Petunia tem uma bela voz.

Enquanto cantava aproximava-se lentamente de Sirius.

_Love the game, intuition_

_Play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked_

_I'll play the one, that's own his heart_

Sirius estava com um sorriso doido na cara.

Petunia parou e começou a abanar os ombro e a anca ao som dos "Oh"s.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I got_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, Ooooh-oooh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Po-po-po-poker face_

_Po-po-poker face_

_Po-po-po-poker face_

_Po-po-poker face_

Ela ia caminhando até ele.

_I wanna roll with him_

_A hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling_

_Is fun when you're with me_

Circulou-o tocando-lhe breve e sauvemente nas costas. Ele seguiu-a com os olhos.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love_

_If it ain't rough_

_It isn't fair_

Postou-se á frente dele e começou a dançar sensualmente. Sirius comia-a com os olhos.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I got_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, Ooooh-oh-oooh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

Ela virou-le as costas e começou a roçar-se a ele. Abanava a anca e a cintura e movia-se para cima e para baixo.

Sirius tentava segurá-la na cintura mas ela retirava-lhe sempre as mãos.

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug__ you_

'_Cause I'm bluffing_

Viriu-se de frente para ele e roçou-se outra vez.

_With my muffin_

_I'm not lieing_

Virou-se outra de vez de costas para ele.

Segurou-se no pescoço de Sirius que se roçou no pescoço dela.

_I'm just stunnin with my love glu gunning_

Largou-o. Virou-se de frente para ele e pôs-lhe uma mão no peito.

_Just like a chick in a casino_

_Take you beat before I pay you out_

_I promise this, I promise this_

_Check this hand_

Mostrou-lhe a mão que não estava no peito dele

'_Cause I am marvelous _

Recuou três passos para trás conforme dizia este último verso.

Abriu os braços e projectou a voz.

_I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous_

_So marvelooouus_

Neste ultimo verso, ela correu até Sirius e lançou-se nos braços dele que a segurou firmemente com os olhos a brilhar. Olharam-se nos olhos e ela cantou:

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my_

_Poker face_

_She's got to looove nobody_

Todos bateram palmas.

Mas o que raio se passa aqui?

* * *

Esta letra é do Glee. Poker face. O ritmo é muito diferente do da Lady Gaga.

A voz é muito melhor.

Bjssss

**3**


	11. Pedido

**Oi!**

Isto tem sido rápidooo!

Espero que tenham gostado do anterior e que não desistam de ler só porque sentiram um climazinho entre Petu e Sirius...

Espero que gostem!

Bjsss

* * *

**James**

- Okay, não te passes, Lily!

Está em fúria esta mulher, uma pilha de nervos!

- Eu vou dar cabo dele!- gritou.

- Desculpa mas ela também o provoca.

Ela foi dançar para cima dele e tudo!

- Eles só estão a dançar, Lily!

Raios! Só estão a dançar uma balada. O que toda a gente está a fazer menos eu e Lily. Não é que eu gosto particularmente de baladas. Vi Petunia a aconchegar-se na curva do ombro esquerdo de Sirius e Sirius a por a cabeça em cima da dela.

Lily pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ai... Se ele a magoar...

Irra!

- Ai! Mas que treta!- gritei.- Ele não lhe vai fazer nada que ela não queira!

- O que te faz estar tão certo disso?

- Primeiro porque conheço o Sirius, e tu também devias, segundo por causa das regras dos Marotos.

Ela olhou-me interrogativamente.

Boa! Agora vou ter de contar?

- Er... É segredo, sabes? Não é que seja algo demais mas é um assunto interno Maroto.

Ela lançou-me um olhar indignado e mortífero.

Boa! Vou ter mesmo de contar! Antes que ela me mate! Não me admirava nada, ela está uma fera!

- Tens de prometer segredo! Nem a tua irmã pode saber. Se os Marotos descobrem que te contei, cortam-me o pescoço! É um assunto interno.

- Até parece que não me conheces.

- Anda!- puxei-a pela mão.- É exacatamente por te conhecer que sei que contas tudo á tua irmã. Ela até sabe que o Lupin é lobisomem.

- Eu já me desculpei por isso...

Ela fez feição de culpada.

- Não te preocupes!- exclamei, dando-lhe um encontrão que quase a fez cair.

Segurei-a a tempo pela cintura.

Fica-mos com as bocas muito próximas. O hálito dela inundava-me os sentidos mas sim... Eu amava-a e era por isso que não a podia beijar, porque ela não nutria esse sentimento por mim. É o que ela quer. O melhor para ela e para mim.

Afastei-me.

- Desculpa. Acho que exagerei na força mas não tenho culpa que tu sejas um _minimilk_**1**!

Ri da minha própria piada e ela bateu-me no braço.

Saímos para o exterior.

O cabelo e o vestido flutuavam ao som do vento. Não estava frio. Até estava um pouco abafado. Acho que os professores exageraram no encantamento de aquecimento. Pelo menos a brisa era fresca...

MAS QUE MERDA!

Porque é que ela tem de ser tão bonita?

Parou perto do lago e descalçou-se. Depois sentou-se á beira do lago e mergulhou os pés nele. Atirou a cabeça para trás e o cabelo vermelho balançou calmamente nas suas costas. A pele dela reflectia a luz da Lua quase cheia, o que uma parvoíce visto que a nossa pele não reflecte nada, mas parecia mesmo que a dela reflectia o luar.

Ela mirou-me por cima do ombro.

- Que estás aí a fazer sentado? Vem para perto de mim.

Quem me dera poder ir mesmo para perto de ti.

Reparei que me tinha sentado a observá-la. Levantei-me e foi ter com ela.

Descalcei-me e mergulhei os pés também, molhando parte das calças.

- Então, explica lá isso das regras dos Marotos.

- Bem... Huumm...

Ela enfiou o braço no meu e implorou:

- Conta-me a vossa história.

- O quê? Todas as nossas aventuras importantes?

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Aaah Lily, não me peças isso... É a única coisa que não te posso dar.

- Porquê?

- Porque é alto segredo dos Marotos. Nós prometemos não contar a ninguém... As regras são uma coisa mas todas as nossas aventuras?...

Terei de pedir autorização aos outros Marotos.

Esta miúda deixa-me louco!

- Espera... Volto já!

- Espera! Onde vais?

Levantei-me.

- Venho já não saias daqui a 10 minutos.

**Lily**

Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Que estás a fazer?

...

Virei-me.

James estava ali. Feito pilar, em pé.

Raios, perdi a noção do tempo!

- O quê? Nunca viste? Mergulhei! Está um calor abrasador ai fora, a água está mais fria.

Ele sorriu. Reparei que trazia uma bolsa com ele.

Saí.

O vestido está todo pegado ao corpo por estar todo ensopado.

Ele fixou o olhar no meu corpo e acho que respirava mais rápido.

- Importas-te de me passar a minha varinha? Está aí ao pé de ti.

Ele não se mexeu.

- James!

- Sou eu...- respondeu-me, com a voz entrecortada.

E não se mexeu.

Merlin!

Fui até á minha varinha.

**James**

Ela veio lançada para mim e tropeçou nos próprios pés vindo parar directamente aos meus braços.

Fiquei meio atarantado, sem saber o que fazer. O vestido estava completamente colado ao corpo dela. Percebia-se cada curva do corpo dela. Estava completamente hipnotizado. Ela estava tão perto de mim. Não vou conseguir...

Só me fixo mais e mais nos olhos dela. Estes olhos verdes que eu tanto amo.

- Onde foste?- perguntou ela em meia voz.

Tentei recompor-me para não gaguejar.

- Pedir autorização aos rapazes para te contar.

Ela afastou-se e fez um encantamento de secar a roupa.

Fiquei meio zonzo.

- E então? O que é essa bolsa?

- Eles aceitaram. Mas tens de me prometer segredo. Por favor Lily... Se tu contares quem fica com a consciência pesada sou eu. Eu encarreguei-me de que não contavas nada. Quanto á bolsa, já te mostro o que é.

- Eu prometo que não conto a ninguém.

- Nem a tua irmã? Jhessica e Alice?

- Sim. Podes confiar em mim.

- Okay. Vamos sentar então.

**1 **Gelado da Olá (marca de gelados). É super pequeno e branquinho.

* * *

**3 S2**


	12. Começar a Conversar

Oiiiii!

Cá está outro capítulo!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Lily**

Sentamos na beira do lago e mergulhamos os pés outra vez.

Ai! Vai ser tão emocionante! Sempre quis ouvir a história dos Marotos!

- Então bem... Não sei bem por onde começar...

Mexeu no cabelo. Que hábito tão estúpido, como se o cabelo dele já não fosse suficientemente bonito!

- Mas o que raio te deu hoje?- perguntou Lilian.

- Está calada!- gritei mentalmente.- Ele vai começar a contar!

- Começa por quando se conheceram...- sugeri eu.

- Bem... Eu conheci o Lupin um ano antes de vir para Hogwarts. Os nossos pais conheciam-se porque tinha andado juntos na escola. Eles viram-se na rua e fizeram uma grande festa, se é que me entendes. Desde aí conheço o Lupin. O Sirius eu conheci no comboio, acho que foi amor á primeira vista.- riu-se.- O Peter conheci numa aula de Poções quando o Lupin decidiu ajudá-lo.

- O Lupin é muito querido!- comentei.

- Penso que sim... Ele é mais ou menos a "cola" do grupo. Vê sempre o lado positivo, ajuda sempre todos e trata dos problemas. O Peter é uma comédia, faz todos rir, mesmo sem querer. Descobrimos há pouco tempo os seus dotes para poeta. O Sirius é o garanhão mor! Sempre animado, estúpido como tudo, bonitão, com um ego maior que ele próprio...

- Bem, até parece que estás a falar de ti!- ri.

- Obrigada por me chamares "bonitão". Sempre soube que achavas!

Bati-lhe na cabeça.

- No primeiro ano, foi o ano de reconhecimento. Habituamo-nos a viver uns com os outros, exploramos o castelo de uma ponta à outra, começamos a suspeitar do Lupin porque ele saía todas as Luas Cheias...

- Começaram a curtir com metade do castelo...- acrescentei eu.

- Sim, isso também.- confirmou-me ele.- Lily, por favor,- ele pegou-me nas minhas duas mãos com as suas.- Promete-me... Promete-me de que não vais contar isto a ninguém... Por favor, os nossos segredos envolvem muito mais do que mulheres. Lily, se certas pessoas souberem dos nossos segredos ficamos em muitos maus lençóis. Percebes isso? Lily, eu estou mesmo a confiar em ti... Não me falhes por favor... É que não sou só eu que fico mal... Os outros Marotos também.

Apertei-lhe as mãos.

- Podes confiar em mim. Eu não conto... A ninguém.

Ele assentiu.

-Então, vamos começar. No primeiro ano começamos a fazer as nossas traquinices. Começei a meter-me contigo.

- Lembro-me disso...

- Lembras-te da primeira vez que te falei?

- "Hum... O teu cabelo é, claramente, um sinal de perigo. Eu adoro perigo."

- É... Foi o que eu disse...- corou.- Foi um piropo um pouco mau...

- Até é bonzinho...

Ele riu.

- No primeiro ano, arrancamos tampas de sanita entre outras coisas para construirmos uma máquina do tempo. Era uma ideia brilhante mas os professores e os nossos pais não aprovaram. Ainda não percebi o porquê! Podiam ceder umas tampas de sanita! Não custava muito!

Eu ri.

- No segundo ano, descobrimos que o Lupin era lobisomem... Tentamos arranjar solução para isso... Procuramos nos livros da biblioteca. Acho que nunca passei lá tanto tempo quanto passei á procura de solução. Tirando as vezes que ia lá para te ver.

Fiquei totalmente corada.

Porque é que ele dizia estas coisas?

- Pensei que gostavas de ler.

E porque é que eu respondo assim? Devia dizer para ele parar.

- E gosto. Mas não ia lá para ler, isso de certeza. E mesmo que fosse não dava. Estavas lá tu.

Corei ainda mais e sorri.

A Lilian tem razão. Não estou muito em mim hoje. Por mais que possa parecer estranho, não me interessa para nada. Estou-me a sentir muito bem, aqui com ele.

Encostei a minha cabeça ao ombro dele. Ele ficou hirto e muito quieto.

Depois de um momento de silêncio falei.

- Continua.

Ele gaguejou e depois recompôs-se.

- Encontramos uma ideia no livro do 3º ano. Lily, por favor esta é um segredo importantíssimo.

- Eu prometi segredo.

Ele levantou-se.

- Sabes onde é que o Lupin se esconde para a transformação, não sabes?

- Na Cabana dos Gritos.

- Vem.

Chegamos de mão dada à Cabana dos Gritos.

É estranho sentir o James assim tão perto. Não só fisicamente, como também psicologicamente. O mais estranho é que estou a adorar.

- Como vais fazer para ela parar?- perguntei.

Não conseguiríamos passar com os ramos do Salgueiro Zurzidor a tentarem matar tudo o que lhe passasse pela frente.

- Estás a ver aquele nó no tronco?

Apontou para lá.

Depois dirigiu-se para lá(quase que o meu coração parou quando ele quase dói atingido por um ramo maluco) e tocou-lhe com um pau.

- Basta isto para o Salgueiro parar. Normalmente é o Peter que faz isto, é menos perigoso para ele. Já vais descobrir o porquê. Vêm cá.

Ele estendeu-me a mão e eu corri até ele agarrando-a.

- Anda, vamos entrar.

Fez um grande sorriso e entrou aos pulinhos para dentro da árvore quase fazendo-me cair. Fez-me dar uma voltinha e depois agarrou-me pela cintura. Sorriu-me.

- Estou estranhamente feliz por te ir contar as coisas.

Sorri-lhe de volta. Pôs-lhe uma mão na face e encostei a minha testa à dele.

O sorriso dele foi-se e ficou nervoso. Quando ele fica nervoso tem tendência para mexer o pés e humedecer os lábios. Não sei se é bom se é mau...

- Er...- ele afastou-se.- Vamos continuar?

Agarrou-me na mão e continuamos a andar.

Porque é que ele não me beijou? Já não me quer? Ele evitou 2 beijos hoje! Ele já não gosta de mim!

Levou-me para uma sala.

Tinha um pequeno sofá em mau estado e mais nada.

- Desculpa. Está em mau estado mas ainda dá para nos sentarmos.

Sentamo-nos. E ele pôs a bolsinha ao lado do sofá.

- Então qual foi a solução que encontraram?

* * *

Clica no botãzinho azul ai em baixo;)

Bjss


	13. Segredo

Oiiiiiii!

Estou melhor a níveis de tempo!

Vou postar as reviews às reviews com as respostas lá embaixo!

Só me lembrei agora e vou dando a resposta por aqui e pelo o e-mail.

Já o devia ter feito à mais tempo mas pronto...

Agora vou pôr só aquelas que podem ter perguntas que vocês também tenham.

Adoro-vosss

* * *

- Antes de te dizer, vou-te dizer outra coisa. Isto é ilegal. Aquilo que te vou contar e totalmente ilegal. E eu e os Marotos estamos metidos nisto.

ILEGAL?

Meu Merlin! No que é que eles andam metidos?

Mãezinha!

- Tudo bem.- disse eu.

- Tudo bem? Se eu te contar é como se tu fosses cúmplice ou assim...~

- Não sonhaste um dia que eu seria tua mulher?- perguntei.- Se eu fosse tua mulher terias de me contar essas coisas.

Ele sorriu.

Eu não sei mesmo o que me deu hoje.

Não me importo que ele seja criminoso. Eu quero estar com ele. Seja ele aquilo que for!

- Tens razão. Mas não acho boa ideia meter-te nisto.

- Devias ter pensado nisso antes.

- Animagus.

Hã?

- O que tem?- perguntei confusa.

- Foi essa a solução que arranjamos. Tornar-nos Animagi. Demorou quase 3 anos a conseguir-mos transformar-nos em animais quando quisermos.

- Mas vocês não estão registados.- observei.

- É por isso mesmo que é ilegal.

Ooooohhh, aaaahh

Suspirei.

- É só isso?

- É só isso?- repetiu ele.

- O crime é não estarem registados?

- Bem... É um crime grave se virmos bem. Imagina que toda as pessoas faziam isto... O Ministério não sabia e as pessoas perigosas podiam andar por aí e o Ministério não sabia que elas tinham esta carta na mão, passo a expressão.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Mas... Pensei que tinhas roubado qualquer coisa ou morto alguém.

- Okay... Não é assim tão grave.

- Vocês são Animagus?- perguntei eu, apercebendo-me do que ele dissera.

- Sim... Assim fazemos companhia ao Lupin todas as Luas Cheias. Não te preciso de explicar que o lobisomem só faz mal ás pessoas e essas coisas que isso tu sabes. Foi assim que ficamos a conhecer melhor os campos de Hogwarts, a Floresta Negra e Hogsmeade. Esse conhecimento levou-nos a mais uma invenção. O...

- Vou amar ouvir isso mas quero saber mais... Que tipo de animais...

- Sabes aquelas alcunhas que nós usamos?

- Sim. Finalmente a origem delas!

Elevei as mãos para o céu.

Todas as pessoas se perguntam sobre a origem das alcunhas.

- O Peter é o Wormtail, que significa Cauda de Verme, consegues advinhar?

- Um caracol?

Ele riu.

- Não têm uma cauda muito grande, pois não? A do Peter é maior.

- Um rato?

- É isso mesmo!

Que cena!

- Então é por isso que ele é que toca no nó da árvore. Por ser o mais pequenino.

- Exactamente.

- O Lupin é um lobinho...

- O Lupin é um lobinho? Mais um lobão! É por ser lobisomem, que tem a alcunha de Moony (Aluado), por causa da Lua Cheia. Bem, e ás vezes é um pouco cabeça no ar...

Sorri.

- O Sirius é o Padfoot- continuou.- Patinhas.

- Hum... Um coelho?- tentei.

- Não. Muito maior!

- Um urso?

- Um urso não tem patinhas, tem patorras!

- Pois é... Uma lontra!

- O Sirius? Uma lontra?

- Ai não sei, James! Diz, diz!

Sentei-me ao colo dele e beijei-o na bochecha.

- Vá lá! Vá lá!- dizia em cada beijo que lhe dava.

Ele riu.

Deitou-me no sofá, que rangeu um pouco, e beijou-me na bochecha.

- Estás muito fofa hoje.

- Estás a chamar-me gorda?

Ele sorriu.

- Tu percebes-te.

Sentou-se.

- O Sirius é um cão.

Um cão?

- Um cão preto, despenteado, que te dá pela cintura. Enorme!

- Que fofura! Um cãozinho! Sempre quis ter um cão!

- Adopta-o.- franziu o sobrolho.- Hum... Assim tinha de passar mais tempo com ele. Não me agrada!

Levantei-lhe o sobrolho.

- Agrada-te imenso!

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou-me por cima dos óculos.

- E tu?- perguntei.

- Sou o Prongs, Hastes.

Tapai-lhe a boca com a mão.

- Não quero que me digas. Quero que me mostres.

- Hum... Okay.

Ele levantou-se e a transformação começou.

Veio primeiro o focinho, depois cresceram-lhe as pernas e ele ficou de quatro, o corpo foi alongado e, por fim, os cornos apareceram grandes e firmes.

...

É um veado**2**!

Ele ficou lá a abanar cabeça e a mexer as patas.

Aproximei-me dele e pôs-lhe a mão no focinho, fazendo-lhe festinhas.

- És um Bambi adulto!

Ele abanou a cabeça em forma de protesto!

- Que fofo!

Circulei-o de modo a vê-lo por inteiro.

Era a coisinha mais fofa! Tinha um rabinho tão fofo! Com uma caudinha farfalhuda de veado. Era castanho claro, tinha umas hastes enormes! Com redondos e direitos. Com feitios muito diferentes. Para dizer a verdade era muito lindo!

Abracei-o pelo pescoço.

- És tão bonito!

Ele encostou a cabeça á minha em forma de resposta.

Afastei-me e ele fez asneira!

Já me estava a perguntar quando é que ele ia meter a pata na argola!

ELE LAMBEU-ME A CARA DE CIMA A BAIXO!

- Seu estúpido! Vais apanhar tantas! Veado duma figa!

Corri atrás de que fugiu para fora da Cabana dos Gritos. Eu fui atrás dele.

- Anda cá seu... Seu...

Merlin! Não sou feita para correr! Já estou sem fôlego! Espalhei-me na erva. Isto não dá para mim!

Ele veio ter comigo e quando o olhei ele abanou a cabeça. Estava explicitamente a dizer "Que fraquinha".

Então saltei-lhe para cima e rebolamos pelo prado (ou seja lá o que isto for) abaixo.

Ele transformou-se outra vez em James- Homem e continuamos a rebolar e a rir.

Paramos e continuamos a rir.

- James... Qual foi a outra invenção da qual me ias falar. Que vocês visitaram os campos de Hogwarts, a...

- Ah sim. Eu mostro. Vamos voltar para dentro.

**2 **Veado em português não quer dizer gay. Nem tem nada a ver. É somente o animal.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**Mila Pink: **Chapter 9

Review:

(...)Petu não tem namorado?(...)

Repley:

Ela namora o Vernon.

**Mila Pink: **Chapter 11

Review:

(...)E a Lily não gosta dele?(...)

Repley:

Querida agora que penso bem...

Estás-te a referir a quem?

A James ou a Vernon?

Ela gosta do James (o que seria se não gostasse)

Ela, literalmente, odeia o Vernon.

**Mila! Obrigadooo por acompanhares a minha fic tenho de te dar os lucros de seres a unica a deixares reviews nos ultimos capítulos. Espero não te decepcionar.**

**Adoro-te**

**Bjss a todosss**


	14. Artefactos Marotos

**Capítulo 14- Artefactos Marotos**

Voltamos a sentar-nos no sofá.

James pegou na bolsa e tirou de lá uma folha de pergaminho de forma quadrada e velha.

- Uma folha de pergaminho velha?- perguntei.

- Não insultes a folha! Ela é uma querida! Salvou-nos a pele já algumas vezes. Não tivemos muito tempo para a usar... É bastante nova. Só a conseguimos usar nos finais do 6º ano e agora no 7º.

- E o que faz?

- Tenta abri-lo... Desculpa os insultos...

Ele fez cara de cachorrinho.

- Insultos?- perguntei, confusa.

- Tenta abri-lo.

Saquei da minha varinha e disse:

- Revela o teu segredo.

Letras apareceram no pergaminho.

_Mr. Moony apresenta os seus comprimentos a Lily Evans e pede-lhe que não meta a sua cara sarnenta onde não é chamada._

_Mr. Prongs reclama com o Mr. Moony e diz-lhe que Lily é a miúda do seu coração e que é linda._

_Mr. Padfoot pergunta se Lily quereria sair com ele._

_Mr. Prongs prepara-se para esganar Mr. Padfoot._

_Mr. Wormtail deseja-lhe uma boa noite e roga-lhe que não ponha o seu cabelo incandescente perto da vista dele._

- Hum... Podia ter sido pior...- disse James, pensentivo e curioso.

- Cabelo incandescente?

Que horror!

- Ah, ah, ah... Deixa lá isso.

- Mas estou inclinada a aceitar a proposta do Sirius.

Ele fez um grunhido.

- Então... Como se abre?- perguntei.

James tirou a sua varinha e apontou para o pergaminho.

- Juro solenemente que vou fazer asneira.

Apareceram letras.

_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs_

_Provedores de Material de Apoio a Feiticeiros Malandros_

_Têm o prazer de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO SALTEADOR_

- Um mapa?

- Com certeza.-respondeu, entregando-mo.

Aceitei-o e abri-o.

Mas...

- Isto é Hogwarts. E este... Não!

- É. Dumbledor.

- Isto mostra...

- Tudo.

- Mas isto é mesmo ele?

- Onde está e o que faz.

- Aaaahh, então é assim que se safam!

James sorriu-me.

-Bem não é que esteja admirada. Estava mesmo á espera de tudo. Olha, é a Petu. Com o Sirius... Aaaaiiii!

Levantei-me mais do que frustrada.

- Pára!- sussurrou-me ele, ao meu ouvido.-Ainda há mais que te quero mostrar.

Sentei-me outra vez, tentando esquecer o assunto da Petu e do Sirius.

Ele tirou um espelho da bolsa.

Vi o meu reflexo nele!

OMG!

Os meus lábios estão super feios!

Que coisa horrível!

Tirei o meu _gloss_ do bolso do meu vestido.

É claro que o bolso não se nota. É a magia... Ah, ah!

Agarrei no espelho e passei _gloss _nos lábios.

James abanou a cabeça.

- O que foi?- perguntei-lhe.

Ele tirou-me o _gloss _da mão, fechou-o e meteu-o na bolsa.

- Não precisas disso. Já és linda.

Corei bruscamente.

Não percebo o porquê de ele ter de dizer estas coisas!

- Este espelho convoca a pessoa que tiver o outro espelho. Não te posso mostrar como funciona porque os Marotos deixaram-nos no dormitório e eu esqueci-me de trazer outro. Há uns dias atrás lembramo-nos de aperfeiçoar o espelho para podermos comunicar com só um espelho. Percebes? Por exemplo, agora se eu quisesse podia falar com o Sirius por este espelho sem ele ter outro espelho. Mas ainda estamos a preparar isso.

Deitei-me no sofá e encostei as costas ao braço esquerdo de James.

- Vocês são impressionantes!

* * *

Deixem reviews! Por favor... Ninguém deixa... ='(

Assim deixam-me triste, por favor.

Espero que tenham gostado!

É no botãozinho ai em baixo.


	15. Começando, separando

Cá está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e deixem reviews please!

* * *

- Não tanto assim...

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ele mexeu-se ligeiramente. Ele está incomodado. Se calhar não devia encostar-me a ele. Ia a sair quando ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, abraçando-me.

Quando viu que eu ia a sair, largou-me e encostou-se às costas do sofá.

...

Não me perguntei porque o fiz, raios! Já disse que hoje não estou bem!

Abri-lhe a pernas e meti-me entre elas de costas para ele.

Encostei a cabeça ao peito dele e após uma breve hesitação ele abraçou-me.

- No 4º ano foi quando eu percebi que te amava.

Não olhei para ele. Que vergonha!

- Que queria ficar contigo para sempre. Casar e ter filhos, por mais comum e piroso pareça.

Ai! Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Lily...

Olhei-o. Ele olhava-me triste.

- Desculpa.- disse-me.- Não era isto que eu tinha planeado. Eu queria desistir de ti, eu quero, mas eu não consigo. E eu sei que tu não me amas como eu te amo. E por isso que isto nunca dará certo. Desculpa-me.

Ele encostou a cabeça às costas do sofá e olhou para cima.

E...

Segurem-se porque agora é que me deu uma panca bem forte.

Puxei-o para perto de mim de modo a ele baixar a cabeça, o que ele fez. Olhamo-nos nos olhos e aqueles olhos encheram-me por dentro. E... LAMBI-LHE OS LÁBIOS. Literalmente e simplesmente passei-lhe a língua pelos lábios!

É que nem o beijei! Lambi-o como se fosse um cãozinho!

Primeiro ele olhou-me confuso mas depois abriu-me um sorriso enorme.

Apertou-me junto dele e colou a boca dele à minha.

Os lábios dele pressionaram os meus e a sua língua pediu licença para poder aprofundar o beijo.

**Petunia**

Ai que canseira!

Sentei-me ao pé de Jhessica mas Sirius agarrou-me na mão e puxou-me para cima, levantando-me.

- Sirius, não... Doem-me as pernas!

- Vem.

Arrastou-me pela sala.

- Mas onde?- perguntei.

Levou-me até ao lago e descalçou-me.

Enterrei os pés na relva, sentindo-a.

- Esperas aqui?- perguntou.- Eu vou só à casa de banho.

**Sirius**

- Esperas aqui?- perguntei.- Eu vou só à casa de banho.

Deixei-a no lago e andei em direcção ao castelo. Fiz um pequeno desvio para uma árvore longe da vista de Petunia e dos outros convidados.

As pessoas ainda pensam que vou mijar aqui!

Transformei-me na minha forma animal: o cão.

Tentei aproximar-me de Petunia sem ser visto pelas outras pessoas. Aproximei-me hesitantemente. Não sei se Petunia gosta de cães ou se tem medo.

Porém quando me ela avistou não mostrou medo, abriu um sorriso enorme, retirou os pés da água e veio de gatas até mim.

Parte do peito dela ficou ao dispor da minha vista e viu-se parte do _soutien _vermelho que ela usava.

Devia fazer isto mais vezes!

Parou a poucos metros de mim.

- Vem cá, lindo, vem cá!- disse ela, amorosamente.

Agachei-me de rabo para cima e abanei a cauda. O famoso gesto da brincadeira canina. Ladrei.

Ela riu.

Eu saltei para cima dela, tendo o cuidado de não a magoar.

Ela riu-se e abraçou-me.

- Quem é um cão grande e forte? És tu, não és? És tu um cão grande e forte! Não sabia que os cães eram permitidos aqui em Hogwarts.

Nem eu!

Normalmente as mulheres não me apreciam na minha forma animal devido ao meu tamanho exagerado. Elas gostam mais de cães pequenos, daqueles que se metem no bolso (argh!), conheci um desses que até era mais ou menos simpático mas tinha um amigo super irritante e o ladrar deles era de arrebentar os tímpanos, mas voltando ao assunto, os grandes metem-lhes medo. E eu dou pela anca do James que é maior que a maioria das mulheres.

Mas Petunia adora-me! Sou o Sirius e basta!

Ela passava as mãos pelo meu pêlo, o que me fazia arrepiar todo.

Merlin me parta, ela é linda!

Ooooohhh eu quero vê-la molhada! Não era esse tipo de "molhada", era molha-molhada-água mas até que a outra opção não era má ideia! Eu sei que sou perverso! Não posso fazer nada!

Saltei para dentro de água com esperança que ela viesse atrás de mim mas ela só voltou a pôr os pés dentro da água. Tentei puxar-lhe pelo vestido, sem o rasgar, para ela perceber que eu queria que ela entrasse mas ela limitou-se a acenar "não" com a cabeça.

- Ficarei toda molhada.- explicou. (Pois esse era o objectivo)- Eu não posso deixar que o Sirius me veja molhada!

Oh, meu Merlin, que pouca sorte!

Sai do lago e sacudi-me para cima dela, de modo a alguns pingos caírem em cima dela e molharem-na. Morrer com orgulho! Ela riu-se.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e ela começou a ajeitar o meu pêlo.

- Ele está a atirar-se a mim.

Hum... E tu não!

- Mas, eu não posso, né?

Olhei para ela de forma interrogativa, ela olhava para o horizonte.

- Ainda nem contei à minha irmã... Agora que estou noiva do Vernon, ela vai-se passar!

A informação demorou algum tempo a chegar ao meu cérebro.

Levantei-me.

- Estás noiva?- perguntei, chocado.

Ela deu um salto de susto e caiu dentro do lago.

Só aí me apercebi que me tinha "re-transformado" em humano. Merda!

- Mas como...?- começou ela.- Tu eras um cão, posso jurar! Espera ai!

Ela saiu do lago a pingar.

- Tu és um animagi? Ilegal?

Quem é ela para me acusar?

- Então e tu?- apontei-lhe o dedo.- És noiva e andas a atirar-te a outros e ainda por cima não avisas?

- Tu também andas!

- Mas eu não estou noivo!

- E eu não te tenho de te dar justificações da minha vida!- disse ela, empurrando-me.

Ai que raiva!

- Tens quando implicas os outros na tua vida! Eu não ando com mulheres dos outros!

- Eu não sou de ninguém!

Ela aproximou-se de mim, ficando apenas a meros centímetros de mim. Que vontade de beija-la! REGRAS DOS MAROTOS! As únicas as quais obedeço e com orgulho! Sendo assim, afastei-me.

- Nunca disse que eras propriedade dele mas ÉS, sim, comprometida! Oh raios!

Foi-me embora...

* * *

**N/A.: **Cuidado com os cães, nunca se sabe... =)))) ;))))


	16. Paixão

**Lily**

Separamos as bocas sem abrir os olhos.

Pressionei os lábios ainda sentindo o sabor dele.

- Hum...- dissemos os dois, em uníssono.

Abrimos os olhos.

- Ainda não me contaste as regras dos Marotos.

Ele abraçou-me pela cintura.

- Tem de ser mesmo agora?

- Tem.

Sentei-me um pouco mais afastada dele sem lhe largar a mão.

- Então queres começar por que tema?- perguntou, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos meus.

- Tema?- perguntei confusa.

- Sim... Os que recorremos mais são a família, os Marotos, o carácter e as raparigas. Temos outros, como os amigos, os conhecidos e desconhecidos, os inimigos etc.

- Uau! Que organização! Começa pela família.

- O lema é: "Família é aquela que cuida e que ama, não aquela que fodeu e teve."; temos que mandar uma carta para a família todas as semanas; levar um presente sempre que temos férias mesmo que seja rasco ou feito por nós. A carta e o presente é porque só vemos a família nas férias e poucas vezes em Hogmeade portanto sentimos saudades como eles também sentem. Temos de estar lá se eles estiverem em perigo ou sempre que precisarem; respeita-los enquanto eles nos respeitarem, o que será para sempre, penso eu...

- Então o Sirius leva prendas aos teus pais certo?- perguntei.

O Sirius não tinha uma boa relação com a família dele. Os Potter, basicamente, adoptaram-no. Sirius vive com eles agora. Eu nunca conheci os pais do James mas pelo o que vejo na estação e ás vezes em Hogsmeade eles tratam o Sirius como se fosse mesmo filho deles, o que de certa maneira é, visto que são eles que tomam conta dele.

- Não.- respondeu-me James.- Leva prendas aos pais dele que por acaso também são meus.

- É muito fofo que eles tenham adoptado o Sirius. Não eram todas as pessoas que o fariam.

- Hum, porque não? Mas continuando... Podem ser as de carácter?

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Coisas básicas mas importantes... Nunca bater nos mais fracos, como crianças, velhos e a maioria das mulheres, porque algumas são mais fortes fisicamente que os homens. Respeitar todos ao não ser que eles nos desrespeitarem, não gozar com os outros só por eles vestirem de maneira diferente ou gostarem de coisas diferentes...

- Não bater nos mais fracos, hein? Então e o Snape?

- Esse é um caso á parte! E aliás eu já não me meto tanto com ele como era costume!

- Então e as das raparigas?- perguntei, procurando mudar de assunto.

- Nunca nos metemos, ficamos ou namoramos com miúdas comprometidas, dão demasiada confusão. Temos de ser sinceros com elas, não em todos os aspectos, mas- riu-se. Particularmente não achei piada nenhuma. Parou de rir.- Bem... Temos de lhes dizer exactamente aquilo que queremos e aquilo que sentimos, não podemos dizer "amo-te" sem o sentirmos. Essas são as duas principais.

Fofuraaa! Que porra, controla-te!

- Então e os Marotos?

- É essencial nunca olhar para as mulheres dos nossos amigos. Quando me refiro a mulheres estou a falar de raparigas de quem gostamos não só para curtir mas que sentimos ou pensamos estar a sentir algum sentimento mais profundo. Se gostarmos da mesma rapariga nenhum fica com ela. Nem um nem outro. Nunca podemos mentir a nós e temos de ser fiéis. Não podemos revelar nenhum segredo dos Marotos sem que seja aprovado por todos em pleno julgamento, ou seja, sem estarem sobre maldições, poções, bebidas, etc... Temos um livro com as nossas regras, eles não mo deixaram trazer. Não sai do seu sítio, um dia mostro-te. Pronto acho que está tudo! Podemos voltar ao que estávamos a fazer antes?

Ele puxou-me pela cintura e tentou beijar-me.

- Não Potter! O que estás a fazer? Quero saber mais! Existem mais segredos, não?

Ele fez uma cara esquisita.

- Mais alguns. Mas não te posso contar.

- Porquê? Eu não conto a ninguém.

Ele pegou-me nas mãos.

- Eu acredito, minha rosinha. Mas ainda és Monitora de Hogwarts e os Marotos não querem que saibas de todos os nossos segredos. Eles disseram que eu não te podia contar até- ele rodeou-me a cintura.- sairmos de Hogwarts, muito provavelmente só quando-beijou-me traquinamente.- casarmos.

...

- Que foi, querida?

- James, casar?

- Não queres?

Haaaaaammmmm...

- Não sei... Hamm... É um pouco cedo para falar nisso...

Ele esbugalhou os olhos.

- Amor... Humm... Eu não dizia agora, ainda somos muito novos... Não estamos prontos, acho...

- Não, não, não, sim, não! Tens toda a razão. Eu não me quero casar assim tão nova.

- Bem pensei que não quisesses.- riu.

- Porquê?

-Não tens cara de miúda que queira casar cedo.

Ri-me.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

- E é.

- É tarde James... Devíamos ir...

- Porque não dormimos aqui?

- É... James...- aposto que corei que nem um pimento vermelho.- É melhor não.- disse fimemente.

- Pois...- fez aquele sorriso torto que eu adoro.- Se calhar é melhor não.

Puxou-me para um beijo e deitou-me delicadamente...

**Lily**

- Sirius, passas-me o bacon, por favor?- pediu Petu.

- James! Passa-lhe o bacon, eu estou ocupado a comer.

Ocupado a comer? Ainda está a pôr comer no prato.

Eláááá! Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Desde quando é que o Sirius chama o James de James?

James passou o bacon a Petunia.

- Tensão após curte!- gritou.

- Tu não sabes quando deves ficar calado, pois não?- perguntou-lhe Lupin.

Realmente!

James encolheu os ombros inocentes.

- O que se passa?- perguntei a Petu num sussurro.

- Nada de nada...- respondeu sem levantar a cabeça.

- Pois sim.

- Nada de nada? O quê? Não vais contar à tua maninha? Aaaahhh mas foi muito engraçado pessoal!- gritou Sirius.

- Sirius!- reprovei.

De certeza que não vinha coisa boa e ele ia anunciar à escola toda!

- Ele pode falar...- disse Petunia, tocando-me no braço.

Sirius levantou-se de repente.

- Não, eu não o vou fazer! Por respeito a várias pessoas mas fica ciente de que tu- apontou Petunia.- não estás no meio delas!

E saiu do Salão.

**Sirius**

- Olá...

Olha que porra! Já nem com o Quidditch se pode estar sossegado! Ignorei.

- Desce Sirius! Quero falar contigo.

- Não!- gritei.

- Vá, não faças birra!

Desci até Petunia.

- O que queres?

- Falar.

- Não estou com disposição.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Viste o jogo dos Velotência com os parvos da Austrália?

Okay, desta eu não esperava.

- Eu fui ver com o Hagrid.- continuou.

- Para quê?

- Para quê o quê?

- Para quê é que o foste ver?

- Ora pelas mesmas razões que tu vais ver jogos de Quidditch!

- Tu gostas de Quidditch?

- Claro! Sou fã dos Velotência!

...

- Estás a gozar!

- Não!

- Mas tu és Muggle!

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé.

- E depois?

- Não é isso... Só que normalmente vocês não se interessam por nada que seja mágico... Não a ponto de ir ver jogos de Quidditch.

- Os meus conhecimentos de Quidditch ultrapassam os teus á distância.- Ri-me.- A única coisa que não tenho é a experiencia de voar.

- Bem... Nunca é tarde para aprender!

... Mas o que é que estou para aqui a dizer?

- Podes pedir à Lily ou ao James . Eu optaria pelo James. A Lily é perigosa em tudo o que toca a vassouras.

Ela riu-se.

- Ela mal sabe distinguir uma snitch de um quaffle. E pior! Chama a snitch "bolinha amarela com asas"!

Ri-me.

-Estou a falar asério.- disse Petunia com cara séria.

Olhei-a descrente mas ela continuou séria. Eu. Não. Posso! Vou gozar tanto com a Lily!

- Primeiro eu sou Muggle, segundo- aproximou-se de mim.- se pudesse aprender seria contigo.

Peguei na vassoura e estava pronto para ir embora quando ela gritou.

**Petunia**

- Sirius! Desculpa, esta bem? Eu não sei o que fazer para tu me perdoares. Foi um erro enorme. Eu sei que não o devia ter feito por respeito a ti e ao Vernon mas fiz e... Poderíamos ser amigos. Eu não experimento nada asério. Por favor eu não quero ficar mal com ninguém, principalmente na minha primeira viagem a Hogwarts.

Deixei que as lágrimas me viessem aos olhos.

Sei que ele não gosta de ver miúdas a chorar. Tem-se de se aproveitar o que a maninha sabe, não é?

- N-não é preciso chorar...

De repente fez-se luz na minha cabeça. Eu não posso fazer isto...

- Eu estou a chorar só porque sei que isso te faz mudar de ideias.- limpei as lágrimas.- Desculpa.

Ele olhou zangado para mim. Já não vale a pena. Virei as costas para ir embora.

- Espera!- gritou ele.- Lembras-te de quando estávamos no lago e eu descobri que eras noiva? Eu até te tinha beijado mas as regras dos Marotos impedia-me de o fazer e...

Virei-me para ele.

- Oh afinal isso sempre existe!

**Sirius**

- Tu desconfiavas?- perguntei.

- Eu e a minha irmã.- respondeu.

- Bem... A Lily já as sabe.

Petunia esbugalhou os olhos.

- Contaste-lhe?

- Não. Mas o James sim. Ontem pediu-nos autorização.

- Humm... Ela passou a noite fora.- Então... Não me podes perdoar devido às regras dos Marotos.

- Bem...- aproximei-me.- As regras não falam de perdão. Mas não te poderás aproximar de mim, não tenho auto-controlo suficiente- aproximava-me mais dela.- para te resistir. Não te amo mas és uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu vi até hoje.

Encurralei-a contra a bancada. Pensei que teria controlo suficiente para fazer isto e depois "sair", como uma espécie de vingança estilosa mas...

Beijei-a. Ela beijou-me. Não sei bem quem beijou quem mas aconteceu.

Ela pôs as mãos na minha nuca e puxou-me para mais perto da boca dela enquanto eu a puxava pela cintura de modo aos nossos corpos se fundirem.

Subitamente, começo a sentir algo molhado que não é a boca dela. Tirei a minha boca da dela.

Ela estava marejada em lágrimas.

- Petunia...

Tentei tocar-lhe mas ela afastou-se, caindo na relva. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo começou a pingar como se ela tivesse algum impacto na Natureza.

Petunia encostou as costas à bancada e enrolou-se nela própria.

- Deixa-me aqui. Vai-te embora!

**Petunia**

Vi-o a ir embora pelos balneários.

* * *

**Mila Pink:** Huummmm... Pode durar entre Sirius e Petu, veremoss... Ainda bem que gostas acho que és a unica mesmo... Estou optima e tu? Bem... Bambi adulto, lol. Lily animagi acho que não é desta... Quando não perceberes alguma coisa não hesites em perguntar, terei muito gosto em responder ás tuas perguntas... Desculpa a demora foi um tempo corrido... E desculpa ter respondido ás reviews tão despachadamente! És a minha principal leitora e por isso terei de te tratar mais que bem! Também é por isso que dedico este capítulo a ti, a minha estrela brilhante! Bigadooo! Bjs

**Karol**: Não sabes a felicidade que me dás por ver que estás a ler. Ainda bem que gostas da Petunia... Antes dela a história tinha + produçã, se é que me entendes, mas não a irei deixar para trás. Querida, lamento informar mas acabei com o blog... Todas as fics que iria lá pôr podes encontrar aqui... Houve uns problemas porque eu não precebia muito daquilo e vi que tinha sido uma decisão irracional. Espero que isso não te desmotive e que continues a ler. Obrigada Ká!

**Sarah Wesley Potter Black**: Obrigado querida por add a minha história aos teus favoritos. Espero que continues a acompanhar e que um dia deixes uma review a dizer o que achas. Bjs e obrigado


	17. Culpa e Amizade

**OI MEUS AMORES!**

A Sarah pediu outro capítulo... E AQUI ESTÁ ELEEEEEEE!

Espero que gostes querida!

Este é dedicado a ti, Sarah, e a ti, Mila.. Vcs que acham interessante o casal de Sirius e Petu... Fiz um capítulo tudo dedicado a eles.

Adoro-vos!

Karol fico á tua espera e também te o dedico!

**Beijos Hogwartizanos para todos!**

* * *

**Petunia**

Como é que eu fui capaz? Vou-me casar e ando aos beijos com outro homem? Eu amo o Vernon como é que fui capaz de o trair?

Sinto-me culpada, usada, com frio e acima de tudo suja. Como pode? Eu, logo eu! Seria mais fácil se fosse ele. Doeria mas pelo menos não haveria este peso na consciência e desilusão própria.

Sinto-me mais quente agora mas a desilusão e a sujidade continuam aqui. Senti umas mãos a puxarem-me para perto e a embalarem-me. Senti a cara dele, com a barba ainda por fazer, junto á minha a dizer que estava tudo bem. Ele tinha voltado com um cobertor para me aquecer.

Chorei eternamente como a chuva que parecia não querer parar e que só ficava mais forte cada segundo que passava. Agarrei as lágrimas à camisola dele e quando se esgotaram fiquei a pensar... Só a pensar... Em como aconteceu, em castigos para mim própria, se devia dizer ao Vernon e no pior... No quanto eu gostaria de sentir a boca de Sirius contra a minha, cada toque dele no meu corpo arrepiava-me e ao mesmo tempo aquecia-me, como se me passasse energia eléctrica.

- Não sei como fui capaz... Vou-me casar. Não sei se lhe conte... Não sei... Não sei...

- Se lhe contares...- ele engoliu em seco.- Pões em risco o teu casamento. É melhor esquecermos tudo isto. Agir-mos normalmente e ir-mos com tudo para a frente.

- Eu quero ser feliz, Sirius. Com o Vernon. Afinal... Eu amo-o.

- Eu prometo... Não irei tentar nada contigo, nada sexual, amoroso... Estás a ver... Eu juro.

- Sim.

Engoli em seco.

Engoli a culpa, o desejo, o peso, a sujidade... Fechei tudo numa gaveta e engoli também a chave.

Levantei-me, rejeitando a ajuda de Sirius para o fazer.

- É melhor ir para perto dos outros.- disse eu.

- É melhor não apareceres assim.- contradisse ele.

Ele também se levantou.

Apontou-me a varinha e lançou-me um feitiço. Não me senti diferente.

- Para que foi isso?

- Tinhas os olhos vermelhos.

- A próxima vez que me lançares um feitiço di-lo em voz alta. Quero saber o que me andas a fazer.

- Tu também conheces feitiços?

- Claro. Eu estudo o que a minha irmã estuda. Adoro História da Magia. Tenho melhores notas nas vossas disciplinas do que nas minhas.

- História da Magia?

- Sim.

Sirius fez uma expressão de nojo.

Não sabe o que é bom!

Começamos a caminhar rumo ao Castelo.

- Tenho uma dor de cabeça infernal! Fico sempre assim depois de chorar!

- Vamos até ao dormitório.

Passamos pelos outros. O único que nos viu foi James.

Sirius abanou as mãos e mexeu os lábios sem prenunciar uma única palavra.

Não sei o que ele disse mas James pareceu entender pois acenou negativamente uma vez e depois afirmativamente. De seguida, levou os outros para longe.

Nisto tudo chegamos ao dormitório.

Sirius tirou um caldeirão e um kit de ingredientes debaixo da cama.

Tirou todos os ingredientes que precisava. Eu conhecia a poção. Fazia-a sempre que tinha dor de cabeça. Tirei uma perna de rã de um frasco e comecei a parti-la aos pedaços.

- Tu conheces a poção?

- Sim.- confirmei.- Faço-a sempre que tenho uma dor de cabeça.

- Merlin!

Ri suavemente.

- És tão esquisito!

-Eu sou esquisito? Tu é que és a Muggle que adora magia!

- Eu não sei porque é que isso é tão estranho... A magia é tão mágica!

Ele fez uma pausa.

- Bem, essa é pior do que dizer que chuva é molhada!

_O quê?_

- Ninguém diz isso!

- Oh! Dizer isto está muito em voga entre os miúdos do primeiro ano.

Gargalhei.

- Oh, não gozes!- ralhou ele.- Eu também tinha as minhas pancadas quando era miúdo.

Que podia fazer? Só rir mais! Ah, ah, ah...

- Eu sei!- confirmei, com gargalhadas.

Ele fez expressão interrogativa. Corri para ele e abracei-o. A vontade do o beijar tinha adormecido, estava lá só que mais atenuada. Ele abraçou-me pela cintura.

- Obrigada.- agradeci.

- Pelo quê?

- Por seres só meu amigo.

- Obrigado eu.

- Sirius, Sirius!- chamou uma voz desconhecedoramente familiar.

Dei um salto. Okay. O que é isto?

- Sirius!

Ele largou-me gentilmente, pegou na varinha, agitando-a e apareceu uma chave. Abriu a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e, logo de seguida, a chave evaporou-se.

- Tu tens uma chave para a mesa-de-cabeceira?

- Nunca se sabe quem poderá querer espreitar.

Ri. Ele tirou de dentro da gaveta um espelho.

Vi reflectida a cara de James.

- Mas... Mas... Que raio!- girei sobre mim. Mas não vi James em lado nenhum da sala.- Mas o James está...- apontei o espelho.

- Acalma-te e senta-te!- Sirius puxou-me pela mão de modo a sentar-me.- Sim?- perguntou ao espelho (ou ao James do espelho).

- Em que buraco te enfias-te?- olhou para mim.- Depois falamos sobre isso.- disse para o Sirius.- Já viste as horas?- voltou-se outra vez para mim.- Olá Petunia!- voltou-se novamente para Sirius.- Os pais já chegaram.

Sirius olhou para o relógio.

- Que cena! Estamos atrasados!- Sirius dirigiu-se ao James do espelho.- Okay. Estamos a ir.

Arrumou o espelho e fechou a gaveta. A fechadura brilhou durante uns segundos e depois voltou ao normal.

- Temos de ir!- exclamou.

Aposto 500 galeões em como estava com os olhos esbugalhados.

Sentou-se no chão e apressadamente começou a fazer o resto da poção.

- Já me passou a dor de cabeça.- disse-lhe.

Ele nem olhou para mim. Continuou e pôs a poção ao lume.

- Agora é só esperar que fique amarela.

Sentou-se na cama.

- Eu disse que já não precisava da poção.

Ele deitou-se. Deitei-me ao seu lado a olhar para o tecto.

- Tu nunca fazes aquilo que te mandam, pois não?

Ele fez o sorriso torto mais bonito que alguma vez vi, mais bonito que o do James e encolheu os ombros.

- Vais voltar para casa com os teus pais?

- Não.- respondi-lhe.

- Vamos a Hosmeade hoje, á noite?

Ri.

- Safadinho!

Ele deu o mesmo (e lindo) sorriso torto. Neste segundo deu-me uma vontade quase sufocante de o beijar.

- Vamos todos juntos pervertida!

Ri.

- E depois sou eu!- resmungou.- Então... Vens?

- Claro! Não consegui visitar as lojas todas!

- Aaaahhh nããããã...

Shhiii, shhiii...!

- A poção está a vir para fora!

Corri até ao caldeirão e desliguei o mini-fogão.

Descalcei a minha _all star _direita e atirei-lha á cabeça.

Ele pôs uma postura de _valente_ e pegou na _all star _delicadamente.

Veio até mim.

- Senhorita, penso que perdeu o seu sapatinho.

Pegou-me no pé e disse:

- Deixai-mo calçar-vos.

- Oh obrigada, Mr. Black.- agradeci, fingindo um riso de princesinha inocente.

Olhou-me traquinas e depois parou de repente a olhar para o meu pé e para a minha _all star._

Fiquei atordoada por um tempo, até que depois percebi. O que treta! Ele tinha de reparar nisso!

- Eu gosto de usar _tennis _superiores ao meu pé.- expliquei em voz baixa.

- Pois eu percebo. Ele é extremamente pequeno.

Ele descalçou-se e encostou o seu pé ao meu. O meu só lhe dava até ao inicio dos dedos.

- Calças o número 20?- perguntou ele, rindo.

Bati-lhe.

- O 34.

- Ah, ah, ah... Eu calço o 42.

- Mas isso é porque tu pareces o Abominável Homem das Neves!

Ele riu.

- Ah, ah, ah, engraçadinha!

Pôs expressão superior.

- Não estávamos atrasados?- perguntei.

- Oh caraças! Vamos embora!

Ele pegou num copo e encheu-o de poção.

- Bebe.

Bebi enquanto ele se calçava e me calçava.

Pousei o copo no chão. Sinto-me cansada, quero dormir. Deitei-me no chão.

- Vá 'bora!- gritou ele.

Aaaaahhhh!

Pegou-me como se fosse um saco de batatas, largou-me enquanto fechava a porta e voltou a pegar-me até á entrada do Salão Principal.

* * *

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black**: Eu sei... É o meu pior defeito, o tempo... Peço imensa desculpa asério... Muito obrigada sabes... Adoro que haja pessoas a gostar de Sirius e Petunia. Eu sei que é meio estranho e por isso as pessoas podem não gostar... Mas tu não sabes a felicidade que me dás por achares interessante... Eu agradeço imenso por acompanhares a minha fic... Vocês são a coisa que eu tenho de mais especial aqui... Muito obrigadoo

Agradeço a todos os que acompanham a fic...

Espero que estejam a gostar. Vcs são o meu maior apoio.


	18. Mr e Mrs Potter

Desculpem não vou fazer uma introdução muito grande porq não tenho tempo deixo-vos apenas com mais um capítulo.

* * *

**Lily**

Estamos todos a preparar-nos para almoçar.

Depois da quase-discussão entre Sirius e Petunia esta manhã, nunca mais os vi.

- Lily!

Oh, que porra! Lá está este!

- O que é?- sussurrei agressivamente.

Olhei para o Potter.

- Porque estás a agir assim comigo?- perguntou-me.

- Assim como?

- A evitar-me.

- Podemos não falar disso agora?

- Então promete-me que falas comigo depois.

Ignorei.

- Lily.- chamou.- Então vou continuar a perguntar.

- Não!- sussurrei um pouco mais alto.

- Okay. Eu prometo que falamos depois.

Não queria falar agora. Por um lado sinto-me insegura, pronta a cair se der algum passo em falso e ainda não falei com a minha irmã, sinto que depois de falar com ela todo ficará mais nítido. Por outro lado, estão aqui todos os pais e não queria fazer drama á frente de tantas pessoas.

Os pais de James são um dos casais mais amorosos que alguma vez vi.

Estão sempre a discutir pelas coisas mais parvas. A discussão terminava sempre com as gargalhadas de James, a dizer que amava e a resmungar enquanto sorria timidamente. É meio engraçado.

A mãe dele é linda. Bela, para dizer a verdade! Cabelo longo, liso e preto brilhante, olhos castanhos-claros, naquele tom de madeira de cerejeira. Vestia-se muitíssimo bem, tinha um estilo prefeito que se adequava á sua idade e ao seu corpo. O pai dele também era bonito. Mas não o realçava tanto quanto Mrs. Potter. James tinha as feições de Mrt. Potter e as mãos grandes. E seguras... E os lábios finos porém o sorriso torto era da mãe.

- PEQUENIIINO!

Dei um salto de metro e meio. Okay... "Metro e meio" é hipérbole mas dei mesmo um salto.

Mrs. Potter correu até aos braços de Sirius. Mrs. Potter mostra sempre aquilo que sente e, segundo o James, às vezes consegue ser demasiado directa. Mrt. Potter é mais sossegado, mais recatado com os sentimentos, não os expõem a todo o Mundo enquanto Mrs. Potter os grita. Completam-se.

Já agora... Mrs.. Potter põe nomes diferentes a tudo literalmente... "O Barbinhas" é o que chama ao diretor, "desgrenhadinho"... O que vale é que ninguém leva a mal. O mais engraçado é que, segundo James, ela só põe nomes diferentes as coisas quando as conhece, vê...

- Estás tão crescido...- ouvi-a a dizer. Mrt. Potter caminhou calmamente até lá e abraçou Sirius.- Tens-te alimentado bem? Estás tão magrinho! Por favor, diz-me que não andas a abusar do Quidditch!

- Não mãe, Quidditch nunca é demais.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- É isso que me preocupa.

Sirius riu e milésimos de segundos depois detectei gotas de suor frio nele e começou a bater o pé nervoso.

- Eer... Hum... Esta é a Petu-tunia.

- Petutunia?- perguntou o pai de James, confuso.

- Petunia.- apresentou-se a minha irmã, sorrindo.- Sou a irmã da Lily.

- Oh sei.- confirmou Mrt. Potter.- Orlando.

Apertou a mão á minha irmã e ela retribuiu.

- Kate.

Petunia ia a estender a mão mas foi surpreendida pelo "famoso abraço de urso" de Mrs. Potter.

Lembro-me de hoje quando fomos buscar os pais à estação.

_Flashback_

- James, importas-te de parar com essa bolinha amarela com asas? Que chato!

Ele ignorou-me mas passado um bocado falou.

- _Snitch_, Lily, _snitch_. Porque é que me andas a evitar?

- Não estou.- sussurrei.

- Porque é que estás a falar tão baixo?

- Oh Merlin!

- Porque é qu...

Piiiii!

Há, há! Bem dito seja este comboio!

- Ainda não te safas!- ouvi-o a resmungar.

O comboio parou e avistei os meus pais a saírem de uma das carruagens. Corri até eles e abracei-os.

- Pantufinha!- gritou o meu pai.

- Lilycas!- gritou a minha mãe. É vergonhoso: "pantufinha". É como ela me chama.

- DESGRENHADINHO!- uma mulher que saía do comboio gritou.

Correu até James que a balançou no ar.

- Anda einsteinzinho!- acenou para o homem que saia do comboio com inúmeras malas na mão.

- Mãe... Para quê tanta coisa?- ouvi James dizer enquanto abanava a cabeça.

- Trouxemos comida para ti, para o bebé, o lobinho e o timidozinho. A avó fez os petiscos dela e o avô a sopa que tu adoras. Eu e o einsteinzinho também fizemos muita comida. Anda einsteinzinho!- repetiu, gritando a mulher.

- Seria ótimo ter uma ajudinha!

O meu pai posicionou-se pronto a ajudar, pegou em duas malas e levou-as para junto da mulher.

- Muito obrigado!- agradeceu o suposto Mrt. Potter.

James e a suposta mãe dele olhavam para Mrt. Potter estranhamente.

Mrt. Potter esbugalhou os olhos.

- O quê?

- Perdeste a varinha?- perguntou James.

Mrt. Potter levou a mão ao bolso.

- Não. Porquê? Oh raios!- levou a mão á cabeça.- Podia ter usado magia para carregar as malas! Que coisa mais estúpida!

James riu e abraçou-o.

Depois Mrt. Potter virou-se para o meu pai.

- Deixem-me agradecer a este senhor tão simpático. Desculpe a trabalheira desnecessária. Orlando.- ofereceu-lhe a mão. O meu pai aperto-a alegremente.

- Kate.- disse Mrs. Potter, abraçando o meu pai.- Oh! Aquela deve ser a sua mulher!- disse, olhando a minha mãe, aproximando-se.

Abraçou-a apertadamente.

Aproximei-me também do grupo.

- A senhora é linda! Adoro o seu cabelo!- disse passando uma mão pelo cabelo da minha mãe.

O pai de James apresentou-se.

Eu aproximei-me de James.

- É uma pequena amorosa que ás vezes mete medo.- comentou, referindo-se á mãe que continuava a elogiar o cabelo da minha mãe.

Ri sem fazer barulho.

- Lily!- James pegou-me no queixo de modo a eu olhá-lo.- Nós temos de falar.

Corei.

- Por favor, Potter. Agora não.

Afastei-me. Ele agarrou-me pelo braço.

- Então quando?

Se há merda que eu deteste é que me agarrem pelos braços.

- LARGA POTTER!

Os pais olharam-nos.

- E esta deve ser a famosa Lily!- disse a mãe dele.

James bufou

- Obvio. Quem mais grita assim comigo?- resmungou.

Dei-lhe uma cotovelada e a mãe dele deu-me um abraço de urso.

- Oh querida Lily, o James fala muito de ti!- disse Mrs. Potter.- Kate.

- Orlando.- comprimentou-me Mrt. Potter.

Corei que nem um pimento vermelho.

- Prazer.

James deu-me uma suave cotovelada.

- Hein Lily, já conheces a minha família, daqui a nada estamos casados.

Lancei-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Ah e você deve ser o famoso James Potter.- disse o meu pai.- Prazer, chamo-me John.

Passou-lhe a mão. James deu um passo atrás.

- Patrichia.- a minha mãe ofereceu-lhe a mão.

James deu outro passo atrás e, surpreendentemente, caiu de rabinho no chão.

Ri-me até morrer juntamente com a mãe de James, que correu para o filho.

- Oh desgrenhadinho, estás bem? Ficaste nervoso?

Corei. Ele levantou-se e ajeitou as roupas.

- Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ames.

Riram-se.

- Desculpem o meu mau jeito.- continuou, apertando-lhes a mão.

A mãe de James riu.

- Venham daí.- chamou.- Desgrenhadinho, onde está o meu Pequenino?

- Oh... Pequenino? Diz o roto ao nu!- resmungou o pai de James.

_Fim de Flashback_

- Lily... Então?

Petunia tinha-se sentado ao meu lado entre mim e James, ela parece que lê a minha mente porque era mesmo isso que eu queria que ela fizesse, e Sirius foi para perto de James ao lado da mãe dele.

- Cenourinha!- berrou Sirius, despenteando-me.

- Que raio Sirius!

Voltei a pentear-me.

- Não sejas má para mim, eu amo-te! Não mais que o Prongsito mas, mesmo assim, é um grande amor!

James, tentando esconder o sorriso, puxou Sirius para baixo de modo a este se sentar.

- Espera, meu caro Jamelito, ainda nem cumprimentei os meus futuros... O que é que os pais da Cenourinha são a mim, irmão do James, quando ele se casar com ela?

O QUÊ?

Oh pá, eu não sei o que está a acontecer mas de repente quero matar o Sirius não aliás eu _vou _matar o Sirius.

Levantei-me.

- Wow, Cenourinha, vá não sejas assim... Só é preciso admitires que o amas e fica tudo bem... Lily, Lily, espera!

Corri atrás dele.

- !

Já viram os Piratas das Caraíbas(1)? O Sirius parecia o Capitão Jack a correr! Ah, ah, ah! Visto de fora é hilariante! Parei de correr e deitei-me de barriga para cima a rir. As pessoas das mesas próximas levantaram-se para me verem e passando alguns segundos Sirius aproximava-se também pé ante pé. Eu só ria, parecia uma hiena! James aproximou-se.

- Ela nem faz barulho!

Só agora reparei que o meu riso já não emitia barulho. Queria falar mas faltava-me o ar, até para rir.

Petunia veio furiosa.

- Seu urso enorme! Queres matar a minha irmã de ataque cardíaco?

Ela manejava qualquer coisa na mão e apontava-a á cabeça de Sirius enquanto este fazia cara de cachorrinho inocente. Parecia uma mãe a ameaçar o filho com o chinelo. Isto só me deu mais vontade de rir. Enquanto o parvo e encantador James abanava a mão na minha direção para me mandar ar fresco e ria desesperadamente.

- Meu amor, aguenta-te. Por favor alfacezinha não consigo parar de rir se tu não parares!

Aquela cena durou mais alguns minutos e depois consegui parar de rir.

Quando voltamos á mesa os pais de Frank e Alice que tinham dormido no castelo estavam na mesa, juntamente com os pais de Lupin, Jhessica, Mike, os de James e Sirius e os meus. Os pais de Jhessica, Frank, Alice e James e Sirius tinham de voltar depois do almoço por volta das 3 da tarde. Alguns deles eram Aurous? Outros trabalhavam no Ministério e tinham uma missão qualquer. Os pais de Lupin trabalhavam na Diagonal-Al e tinham de ir para as lojas que não poderiam fechar. Decidiram ficar também só até às 3 da tarde. Os meus conseguiram ter o dia todo de folga e têm de entrar no trabalho às 4 da tarde mas aceitaram a "boleia" dos pais de Jhessica e então também se vão às 3 da tarde.

O almoço durou até perto das 2 da tarde. Depois fomos até à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor para trocarmos de prendas com os pais. James e Sirius fizeram um espetaculo porque receberam cada um a vassoura mais recente, uma tal de Minbus tal e coisa...

Os pais Desapareceram todos para os seus locais de trabalho.

- Tem cuidado contigo, minha princesinha!

O meu pai dizia-me sempre aquilo quando se ia embora.

Quando se foram embora, Sirius berrou (outra vez):

- HORA DOS PRESENTES!

Este rapaz não fala, ele berra (literalmente).

Corremos todos para os dormitórios para ir buscar os presentes. Quando voltamos Frank e Alice disseram que iam dar uma volta.

- Uuuuuuhhhhhh!- dissemos todos.

Estes estão caidissímos um pelo outro.

Vá, vá, vá! Prendaaaassss!

Sentamo-nos todos

* * *

O próximo capítulo será maior acho... =))) Sabem como é!

Obrigado por lerem

**Sarah** mory não tenho tido tempo para ir a tua pagina ver as tuas fics mas quando tiver será a 1ª coisa que farei. Muito obrigado por acompanhares nem sabes o que significa quida.

Bjs Hogwartizanos para ti e para todos! 3

**PS.:** (1) Tenham em conta que os Piratas das Caraíbas ainda não existiam naquele tempo. A história não é coerente com o tempo cornológico.


	19. Troca de Prendas

Oi Hogwartizanos!

Este capítulo veiu rápido mas brevemente irei voltar á habitual lentidão...

Este é um pouco maiorzinho que habitualmente..

Espero que gostem e boa leitura ;))

**PS.: **Desculpem houve um pequeno erro aqui... Este capítulo estava a ser substituido pelo catitulo 16 este é o verdadeiro capítulo. Algumas leituras atentas repararam no erro e avisaram-me. Agradeço muito! Obrigada queridas! Já agora, em baixo respondo aos reviews que recebi entretanto...

* * *

**Lily**

- HEY!- berrou Sirius, novamente.- Eu não tenho um presente para a Petunia.

- Eh e eu não tenho para o James nem para o Sirius.- consentiu ela.

James confirmou com a cabeça.

Aaaaaaahhhh não! Depois dão!

- Vamos a Hogsmeade.- decidiu James.

Oh por favor!

Fiquei na moleza até os 3 voltarem. Petunia fugia de Sirius que tentava roubar-lhe a prenda.

James, com cara de tédio, deitou-se pesadamente ao meu lado. Tentei chegá-lo para outro lado, empurrando-o brutamente.

- Minha aboborazinha, dá-me algum carinho... Tive de aturar estes dois pombinhos... Fiz de castiçal um montão de tempo e sem ti, minha bolachinha, para me inspirares.

Petunia e Sirius trocaram um olhar culpado.

- Quero lá saber!- gritei.- Eu quero as prendas! AGORAAA!

Sentámo-nos perto da árvore de Natal. James obrigou-me a ficar ao lado dele. Depois de mim ficou Petunia e Sirius ficou no meio dela e James, mesmo á minha frente. Ficamos todos em rodinha.

- Primeiro entre irmãos!- obriguei eu.

- Porquê?- perguntou Sirius.

- Porque eu mando!- gritei-lhe em resposta.

- Okay!- gritou Petunia.- Dou eu á Lily.

Gritei e bati palmas.

Eu amooooo o Natal! Acho o máximo dos máximos é a melhor festa do ano. Melhor que a Páscoa, melhor que o Ano Novo, melhor que o Carnaval, melhor que o Dia de Todos os Santos...etc...etc...

O MELHOR, ESTÃO A ENTENDER?

Petunia entregou-me um embrulho azul com um laço verde. O embrulho é bem pesado! É UM LIVRO!

Abri-o. Lá dentro estava O livro! Só se encontrava no Mundo Muggle e como não era muito conhecido foi uma tragédia para encontrá-lo. Chama-se "O Segredo do Anel" ***(1)** e fala sobre a relação de Jesus com Maria Madalena. Eu não sou católica nem acredito em nenhum Deus, acho cientificamente impossível. Eu cá só acredito em Merlin! Ah, ah, ah... Mas acho muitíssimo interessante o estudo das religiões. E amo as história de Maria Madalena, principalmente aquelas que não correspondem com a Bíblia. Quando eu e a minha irmã dissemos aos nossos pais que não éramos católicas ia-lhes dando um ataque. Eles são muito religiosos.

- Como é que conseguiste?- perguntei a Petunia.

- Oh sorte!- respondeu.- E não é tudo! Vê!

Olhei mais para dentro.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhh o novo CD dos Bee Gees!

Amoooo-ossss!

- E não é tudo!- gritou-me ela.

Tirou um saco de guloseimas detrás das costas.

- Aaahhh que bom! Guloseima!

- Gulosa!- disseram todas.

Tirei um Feijão de Todos os Sabores! Morangoo!

- Agora sou eu!- exclamei.- Toma.

Passei-lhe um saco.

**Petunia**

Abri o saco. Lá dentro estavam um livro e... UMAS ALL STAR! AAAAAHHHHHH!

Eram lindas! De pano branco e com umas pequenas chamas azuis e vagamente laranja a saírem da sola branca com uma risca preta.

- Ai amor! Eu amei!- lancei-me a ela e abracei-a.

Olhei outra vez para dentro do saco. Havia um livro. Era o novo livro da Bathilda: A História da Magia.

- Argh!- grunhiram Sirius e James.

Bati-lhes.

- História da Magia é fantástico!- gritei-lhes.

- Ai por favor,- berrou Sirius, enquanto eu abraçava Lily.- vamos lá continuar! História da Magia...- resmungou.- Agora quero a minha! Vá Prongs, passa para cá!

James procurou nos bolsos e tirou de lá um envelope.

- Toma.

- Uma carta?- perguntou Sirius, hesitando.

- O envelope está um pouco mais cheio... E eu não te iria escrever uma carta assim tão grande.

Sirius pegou no envelope e abri-o.

Olha-mos todos á espera que ele mostra-se o que lá estava.

Ele não se decidiu, e assim olhei por cima do ombro dele para ver o conteúdo do envelope. Lily segui-me o movimento ao constatar que eu também não se mexia.

...

Merlin!

Eu nunca vi tanto dinheiro vivo em toda a minha vida.

- Prongs... O que é isto?- perguntou Sirius, lentamente.

- Dinheiro.- respondeu simplesmente.

- A sério? Não tinha descobrido se não fosses tu.- disse sarcasticamente.

James riu.

- É dinheiro para a casa, para a acabares de a comprar e para a mobilares. Deves sair da casa dos pais ainda antes de o ano acabar, exactamente como tu querias.

- Nós.- corrigiu Sirius, prontamente.

- Claro, Padfoot, irei viver contigo, como sempre sonhámos.

Sirius fechou o envelope e devolve-o a James, que revirou os olhos.

- Se vou viver contigo tenho de contribuir com algum, não?

- Tu vais. Mas a casa será minha e por isso sou eu que a tenho de pagar. Não posso aceitar

James voltou a pôr-lhe o envelope nas mãos.

- Mano, é a tua prenda. É o que eu quero dar-te. Deixa-te de coisas e aceita antes que te dê um murro.

Sirius sorriu e abraçou James.

- Obrigado, irmão estúpido e totó!

Ooooohhh vou chorar! Por acaso Lily tinha-me falado de como eles eram próximos mas... Acho o máximo esta amizade de irmãos é um sentimento fortíssimo, falando por experiencia própria.

Sirius empurrou James e enfiou uma luva grossa e preta na mão. Para que raio quer a luva.

- Meu caro Prongs, vais-te passar!- de seguida pôs voz de anunciação.- Tenho a melhor prenda que o Sr. irá em toda a sua vida.- pôs a mão no bolso.- A melhor, a mais bonita, a mais rápida, a mais dourada, a mais...- fez uma pausa.- Espera.- começou a procurar dentro do bolso.

Ai, ai... Tanto espetáculo para isto! Ah, ah, ah!

- Ah!- exclamou ele.- E sem mais demora irei apresentar-vos a melhor, a mais bonita...

- Sirius estás-te a repetir.- interrompi.

- Ah pois... Então não digo mais nada.

!

Uau! Nunca tinha visto uma _snitch _de ouro ao vivo e a cores. Tirando nos jogos mas ela é tão rápida que nem a vi. Mas esta é verdadeira, não é uma daquelas que se compram na loja do Zonko's. As _snitch _de ouro são um dos objectos mais caros do Mundo Mágico. Isto não era ouro falso nem foi banhada em ouro, foi feita em ouro. E eu sei disso porque ambos os meus pais estão dentro do negócio. Tinha James Potter gravado com letras fluentes no centro da _snitch_. Oh... Então é para isso que quer a luva! O James deverá ser a primeira pessoa a tocar-lhe visto que elas têm memória carnal. O primeiro a tocar na _snitch _passa a ser o "dono" dela apesar de elas terem uma personalidade muito independente.

- Pa-pa-dfo-fo-fo-fo-ott... É uma _snitch_ verdadeira.- constatou James.

- Hey Petu, fecha a boca!- berrou-me Lily.

- Fe-fecha a boca?- perguntei.- Lily! É uma _snitch _verdadeira!- gritei, apontando para a _snitch_.- Como é que arranjaste o dinheiro?- perguntei, dirigindo-me a Sirius.

- Ando a poupar ás escondidas desde quando o James e eu entramos para a equipa de Quidditch. Achei que seria uma boa prenda para lhe dar. Mas quando vi os preços das _snitch _verdadeiras... Bem... Vi que seria uma boa prenda para dar no último ano em Hogwarts. E claro que foi!

Sirius estendeu-a a James.

- Vá, pega-lhe! Será tua. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos.

James a tremer esticou as mãos e Sirius deixou-a cair nas mãos dele. A_ snitch _abriu as asas e começou a voar pela sala mas logo James apanhou-a.

Fiquei ligeiramente desiludida sem razão. Esperava mais espetáculo, sei lá... Um fogo-de-artifício. Ridículo! As _snitch _são discretas e nada espampanantes!

- Lily! Chega aqui.- chamou James, sentando-se novamente ao pé da Lily.

**James**

Lily chegou-se para mais perto de mim.

- Já tocaste numa _snitch_?- perguntei.

Ela olhou-me com aquele ar desconfiado e abanou a cabeça.

Peguei na _snitch_ e pousei-a na mão da querida Lily.

A _snitch _abriu as asas sem voar. Ela riu ao sentir as asas da _snitch_

Queria partilhar isto com ela. O Quidditch é super importante para mim. Eu queria que ela o sentisse. Porque ela também é importante para mim. Que o Quidditch me perdoe mas ela é muito mais importante para mim que o Quidditch. Ela é A TAL. A que eu quero sentir de manhã, a que eu quero ver todos os dias. Chega a ser obsessivo.

**Sirius**

Oh é uma merda! Eu já disse que não me quero apaixonar? Olha só para aquela cara de parvo do Prongs! Pela caneca de Merlin, que aquilo nunca me calhe a mim!

CHIÇA!

Petunia encostou a cabeça ao meu ombro e fui percorrido por um ataque de arrepios.

Ela olhou-me com aqueles olhos interrogativos azul mar.

- Arrepios.- respondi.

Ela e encostou a cabeça novamente ao meu ombro.

Voltei a ter arrepios só que mais fracos. Que raio!

**Petunia**

Quando o momento carinhoso de James e Lily acabou, perguntei se podia pegar na _snitch_.

Ele passou ao Sirius, que já tinha tirado a luva, para ma dar.

Ela abriu as asas ao toque de Sirius e começou a voar pela sala, segundos depois.

James apanhou-a e voltou a dá-la a Sirius para ma dar.

Houve uma troca de olhares entre eles que não percebi muito bem.

Peguei-lhe.

Aconteceu-me a mesma coisa que aconteceu a Sirius mas desta vez não foi preciso James levantar-se para apanhar a _snitch_ porque eu a consegui apanhar.

- Uau tu davas uma boa _?_

- Pronto James, - disse entregando-lhe a _snitch _de ouro.- por seres tão fofinho e querido comigo vou-te dar a tua prenda.

- Yyyyuuuu!- gritou, esfregando as mãos.

Tirei um embrulho detrás das minhas costas.

- É do Zonko's!- reconheceu Sirius.

Lily bateu palmas.

- Boa Sirius! Ninguém teria percebido se não fosses tu!

O Zonko's tinha um saco único. Onde havia várias partidas que se podiam pregar às pessoas e na parte de trás do saco havia um conselho para uma boa partida.

- Obrigado Lily.- agradeceu Sirius, fazendo uma reverencia.

James riu e abriu o embrulho. Lá dentro estava um _Pack educacional do Zonko's_. Era um _pack _que tinha várias coisas que podiam ser "úteis" nos dias de aula, por exemplo, uma caneta que sabia as respostas. Nos exames não dava em nada porque os professores revistavam o material todo á procura deste tipo de coisas mas a nível de trabalhos de casa... Até que não era nada mau.

- Hey, obrigado Petunia. O meu _pack educativo_ está quase a acabar.

Lily olhava-me com um olhar reprovador.

- Foste dar-lhe uma coisa _assim_?- gritou-me.- Essas são o tipo de coisas que eu estou sempre a confiscar na Monitoria!

- Ah, relaxa Lils! Ouviste que o dele estava quase a acabar... Se não fosse eu a dar-lho era ele a comprar.

- Lá isso é verdade, aboborazinha confirmou James.- Aliás ia hoje comprá-lo se a Petunia não mo tivesse dado.

- Compraste-me um igual?- perguntou Sirius.

- Não.- tirei o embrulho de Sirius e entreguei-o.- A ti, dou-te uma coisa diferente.

- O que é? O que é?- perguntou ele como uma criança.

Tirei-lhe a prenda do alcance das mãos insaciáveis dele.

- O que estás a fazer? A mamã dá!

- Aahh mamã, dá, dá, dá a penda! Vá lha!

Ele puxou-me pela cintura.

Ri-me e bati-lhe ao de leve nas costas.

- Não se faz isso! Aaaahhh, não pára!

Ele começou a fazer-me cócegas.

James tossiu.

Nós, ainda a rir, pusemo-nos em "condições".

- Já chega, não pombinhos?- perguntou James.

Lily abanou a cabeça. Dei a prenda a Sirius e ele rasgou o papel.

- Meu, que fixe! Um _kit _de arranjo para vassouras!

Abraçou-me. Bem... Esmagou-me.

- Sirius! Estás-me a esmagar!

- Sabes que eu te adoro?- perguntou-me.

- Sim. Tenho esse efeito na maioria das pessoas.

Lily olhava para mim de boca aberta.

- Plágio!- berrou.

Tirou um embrulho detrás das costas e espetou-o no peito de James.

Ficamos todos em silêncio e James, ao ver que ninguém fazia nada, começou a rasgar o papel.

- É um _Kit _de arranjo de vassouras.- anunciou James.

Rimos todos, incluindo Lily.

- És tão parva!- disse-lhe na brincadeira.

- Já agora...- começou Lily.- Toma Sirius e fico despachada das prendas.

Sirius pegou no embrulho que Lily lhe esticou e sentiu-lhe o peso.

- Um livro, Lilylas?

- Vais gostar! Abre e cala-te!

Abriu e lá dentro encontrava-se um livro de 600 e tal páginas. O título do livro era "O Quidditch ao longo dos tempos".

- Fala da história do Quidditch. Desde a sua remota origem até aos tempos modernos.- explicou Lily.

- Iça Lilocas!- gritou Sirius.- Que fofura! Finalmente aprendeste-me a dar prendas de jeito.

Ela lançou-se a ele.

- Eu gosto tanto de ti.

- Lily!- ralhou Sirius.- Shiuu! Não era para manter segredo?

- Do que?- perguntou ela.

- Oh, da nossa relação amorosa.

Lily levou a mão á boca.

- Ah!- olhou para mim e James.- Pois é, e agora?- perguntou a Sirius.

- Teremos de admitir.

Sentaram-se.

- Pois é Prongs, eu amo a tua Lily. Namoramos há uns anitos e já fizemos muitas coisas que tu quererias fazer com ela.

Lily que acenava com a cabeça parou abrutamente. James olhava para os dois com ar sério mas descrente.

- A sério?- perguntou-lhes.

- Sim.- respondeu Sirius.- E é como tu pensas... Ela é mesmo boa na cama.

Lily bateu-lhe e voltou para perto de mim e James.

- O quê, 'mor? Vem cá! Não sejas assim...-dizia Sirius.- Mas não é tudo como tu pensavas.- sussurrou Sirius a James.- Ela não é do tipo carinho, é bruta em todo o lado.

- Cala-te Sirius.- gritou-lhe Lily.

James e eu abanamos a cabeça.

- Okay... Agora sou eu.- disse James, entregando-me uma caixa azul.

Abri e lá dentro estava um vestido. Tirei-o. Era azul claro até acima dos joelhos. Tinha um decote em bico e ao redor dele uma faixa de lantejoulas azuis, muito discretas.

Era lindo! E o tecido era fluente.

- Uau James, é lindo!

- Ai, ai obrigado. Tenho um gosto magnífico.

Ri-me e abracei James que retribuiu o abraço.

- E o que é que compraste para mim?- perguntou Lily a James.

James engasgou-se.

- Está-tá 'qui.- disse.

James tirou uma pequena caixa azul petróleo do bolso. Entregou-a a Lily.

Ela olhou-o com ar desconfiado como sempre fazia. Lentamente, pegou na caixa e abriu-a.

Ficou a olhar para ela alguns segundos até que a minha paciência _infinita _esgotou-se.

- Anda lá Lily! Mostra!

Lily virou a caixa para mim.

Era um anel de prata, bastante simples, com mais ou menos 2 centímetros e meio de pequenas saliências dispostas em fila por toda a largura do anel.

- Que-queria uma coisa tradicional mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse original.- explicou James.

Sirius sorria.

- Aqui o Padfoot disse para comprar um anel, não para o anelar mas sim para o polegar. Bem e todas as pessoas sabem o quanto ele e a Petunia, como descobri há pouco tempo, gostam dos Bon Jovi **(2)**. O Padfoot deu-me a ideia da frase de inscrição – _I'll be there for you_1_– _como a canção dos Bon Jovi2.

Agora reparava na inscrição que James tinha feito: _I'll be there for you_. Com letras fluidas e bonitas.

Dei o anel a James. O estúpido passou-o a Lily. Dei-lhe uma chapada na nuca.

- Tens de lho pôr.

- Oh...

Abanei a cabeça.

**James**

A tremer tirei o anel das mãos da querida Lily. E a continuar a tremer para variar peguei na mão dela. Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim? Lupin não está apaixonado, Peter também não e Sirius... Bem... Antes não tinha duvidas que não estava mas... Petunia vai-se casar. Não sei, mas tenho uma sensação esquisita e acho que o Sirius vai acabar por quebrar as regras dos Marotos, não é que eu não o perceba! Merlin! Estes olhos... Os olhos dela são os mais bonitos de todo o Mundo! Começam com uma circunferência fina e preta. Depois um verde intenso aparece, um verde assim... Verde não é escuro mas também não é claro... É verde, um verde sem nenhuma falha que só me lembram um jardim proibido onde eu desejo muito entrar mas que até agora me é proibido mas que eu _sinto _que quando me for permitida a passagem será a viagem mais maravilhosa de toda a minha. E então acaba com um pequeno círculo do mais escuro e profundo que alguma vez vi.

Enfiei o anel no polegar dela com todo o jeito que conseguia extrair naquele momento.

E ela olhou-me e como sempre aqueles olhos prenderam-me. _Para variar um bocadinho, não é?_

- I'll be there for you. Always.

Always é mais uma das canções do Bon Jovi. Ás vezes tenho muita graça!

Ela riu. Gosto quando ela o faz. Não sei e...

...

MERLIN! ELA ESTÁ A BEIJAR-ME!

Okay... NÃOO É TODOS OS DIAS!

Ela separou-se abruptamente de mim. Porra por Merlin nem deu para saborear.

Sirius tossiu maldosamente.

- Bem... Agora que a _querida Lily _já agradeceu. Falta-me entregar-lhe a minha prenda.

Ele usou a _querida Lily _para me provocar. É como eu penso nela, _querida Lily_. Apesar de lhe chamar todos os nomes esquisitos mas acho que é lindo e sinceramente adoro, amo... Vê-la irritada.

**Sirius**

Ai, ai, o amor, o amor!

Ainda irei ver estes dois com filhos. Nunca pensei, nunca pensei...

Ah, ah, ah!

A Lilocas vai _amar _o meu presente. E o James também, _secretamente _ou se calhar não tão secretamente. Hummm...

- Minha linda Lily, tomai!- disse eu.

Entreguei-lhe um saco com a silhueta de uma mulher de perfil, apoiada nos braços com uma das pernas elevada para cima e a cabeça caída para trás, muito sexy, mesmo. Por cima da mulher estava o símbolo feminino sentado... Sentado-sentado! O símbolo era cor de rosa e tinha pequenos olhos, pernas e braços. Estava sentado no "S" a ultima letra da palavra VENÚS o nome da loja.

A espreitar pelo centro da letra "V" estava o símbolo masculino com os pequenos olhos a saltarem-lhe das orbitas, literalmente.

- Onde é que tu compraste isso?- perguntou James.

- Numa _sexshop _Muggle.

James levou as mãos á cabeça.

- Não é um vibrador?- perguntou Petunia, indiferente.

Olhei-a.

- É que se for a Lily vai recusar e a mim até que me dava jeito um vibrador ás vezes.

- Petunia!- gritou Lily, rindo.

- O que é? Todas as pessoas se masturbam!

Ri.

- Se estivesses comigo não precisarias de vibrador.- provoquei-a.

Ela olhou descaradamente para mim.

- Não queres ser Aurour?- acenei.- Então e nos dias que tivesses em missões? Não ia passar o dia sem me satisfazer como é óbvio! E ai tinha 2 opções: ou chamava um homem ou satisfazia-me a mim própria.

Ri.

- Então é bom comprares um vibrador porque eu não quero que me traias.

Esta frase pareceu-me inapropriada aliás, toda esta conversa me parece inapropriada afinal ela vai-se casar. Mas não resisto eu adoro provocá-la pelo menos até agora.

Aproximei-me dela.

- Podias fazer com as mãos e assim não precisavas de um vibrador.

Mais uma frase infeliz! Bem... Acho que vou ter de me habituar para além disso, ela está-me a dar troco! Que posso fazer sou apenas um homem e não estou a quebrar nenhuma regra Marota!

Ela pôs-me a mão no peito.

- Bem com o vibrador sempre tenho um companheiro.- disse com aqueles olhos que todas as miúdas sabem fazer.

Bem... Estes não são exatamente iguais. Ainda não encontrei nenhuma miúda que conseguisse fazer como ela está a fazer.

- Não precisarás.- aproximei-me mais, se isso era possível. Ela tirou a mão do meu peito e apoiou-se no chão.- Tenho muita potência um dia valerá 3 ou mais dias.

Ela deitou-se lentamente e eu segui cada movimento dela de perto.

- Saberás que devido á _minha _potência terei de avaliar isso.

Ela estava completamente deitada.

- Quando quiseres.- respondi-lhe.

- Hey! Arranjem um quarto!- gritou-nos James.

Que merda! Para que serve a família se estraga sempre os momentos? Merlin!

- Fica combinado.- sussurrou-me ao ouvido, sentando-se.

Merlin! Eu já disse que amo esta mulher? NÃO! Não dessa maneira! Mas ela é uma das mulheres mais bonitas e atraentes que alguma vez vi. Eu acredito que todas as mulheres são lindas mas esta... É loura (eu adoro louras já agora), têm olhos azuis e profundos e muito, muito provocantes, têm pernas grossas e compridas, tem uma cintura perfeitinha, tem uma anca larga tipo deusa grega, tem um rabinho de... Tcharam? Ah e que bela par... Oh pá ela é exatamente o meu tipo de mulher! Tinha logo de ser noiva de um estúpido qualquer! Que sorte! Porra! AAAAHHHH e gosta de Quidditch! Então? Não é todos os dias que _uma _Muggle gosta de Quidditch!

- Já posso abrir?- perguntou Lily.

- Sim, sim.- disse despreocupado mas interrompi logo de seguida o movimento de Lily.- Deixa-me só dizer que a prenda é para ti _maaaaaaaasssss_ acho que o James me vai agradecer muito mais por ela.

Lily pôs a língua de fora e eu mostrei a minha também.

Ela abriu o saco e despejou no chão asss _minhasss maraaaaaaaavilhooosssaaasss prendonasss!_ Oh sim ainda não tinha contado que era no plural, não resisti àquilo.

Merlin! Isto é uma cena do quilé!

Lily ficou de boca aberta a olhar, James corou que nem um pimento maduro e Petunia começou a rir agarrada á barriga. Eu fiquei a olhar como espectador.

No chão encontrava-se uma _lingirie_, uma mama anti-stress, preservativos de sabor a morango e o _Kamasutra_.

A _lingirie _era maioritariamente verde água. Tinha aquelas _collants _que se prendem com uma fita elástica ou lá o que é aquilo. As _collants _acabavam com uma redinha azul clara que fazia flores. Tinha o corpete verde água com aquelas fitas elásticas em azul claro e em redor do peito tinha uma renda igual á das _collants._

- Bem... Eu passo a explicar.- comecei eu.- Eu a principio ia só com a intenção de comprar uma _lingirie _mas depois imaginei logo um filme. Ora bem... Quando vocês tiverem sexo pela primeira vez a Lily vai chegar mais cedo para se preparar e enquanto espera usa a maminha anti-stress para se acalmar,- pôs a mama anti-stress para mais longe dos outros objetos.- James chega e Lily sai do buraco onde se enfiou para lhe fazer uma surpresa. É ai que entra a _lingirie_, já vem com ela vestida.- pôs a _lingirie_ perto da maminha anti-stress.- Depois a ação começa e... Bem não vou ter de explicar o resto, não é? Os preservativos... Por favor usem protecção! Não sejam irresponsáveis! E o livro... Bem, é para começarem logo a arrasar.- coloquei os restantes objetos junto dos outros.

- Uau Sirius pensaste em tudo!- disse-me Petunia.

- Claro sou o conselheiro aqui do Mestre!- gritei, empurrando levemente James.

- Bem...- começou Petunia, pegando nos objetos espalhados pelo chão.- É melhor arrumarmos isto antes que lhes dê qualquer coisinha.

Pôs os objectos dentro do saco, á beira do riso.

Eu levantei-me, agarrei do saco e levei-o para perto de Lily, deixando-o mesmo ao seu lado. Baixei-me até ela e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

- Usa-os bem.

- Siiiiiii!- gritou Petunia.- E a minha prenda?

- A tua prenda vai ser a melhor da tua vida.

- Humm...

- _Accio _prenda da Petunia.- disse eu, grirando a varinha.

Quando o presente veio a voar escadas abaixo Petunia fez uma expressão confusa. Percebi que ela tinha percebido pela forma do embrulho qual era o presente.

O presente caiu nas mãos dela.

* * *

**(1)**-" O Segredo do Anel" é um livro real escrito por Kathleen McGowan. Também é facto que é sobre o legado de Maria Madalena e consequentemente apresenta a famosa teoria do caso desta com Jesus Cristo. Foi o meu primeiro livro acerca deste tema controverso e amei-o e por isso decidi colocá-lo dentro da minha fic. Desde que li este livro nunca mais o larguei. Este livro não é do tempo de Lily.

**(2)**- Este homem lindo e maravilhoso não percisa de apresentação. Eu amoo-oo e então tinha de pôr o meu Bon Jovi na minha fic. Ele não pretence aos anos 70 mas sim aos 80 e por ai adiante.

**RESPOSTA AO REVIEW:**

**Sarah: **Posso-te tratar só por Sarah e que como certas e determinadas pessoas (eu xD) tens o nome muito grande. Eu já disse que te amooo? EU AMO-TE! Eu agora tou de férias. Obrigado por leres a fic. O capítulo foi mais rapido q a maioria espero que continues a ler. Olha qida eu vou-te meter nos Alertas para quando escreveres eu saber. Bj quida obrigadooo. Mory agora o capítulo já está bom... Obrigada por avisares! Bjs para ti meu amor.

**Mila Pink:** Não há problema pela demora, tudo bem, obrigadaaa, obrigadaaa por leres. É James contou tudo para ela. Quase... ;) E Petu está a sofrer um pouco... É verdade Petu ama o Mundo mágico aposto que se fizesse um teste mágico levava 20! Esse capítulo em que a Lily quase morre de tanto rir foi divertido de escrever. Mory muito obrigado por reparares, não sei o que faria sem vcs! São a minha paixão! Bjo pa ti amiga!

**mee: **Obrigado por seguires é sempre bom ver caras novas por aqui. Porque não te inscreves e nos mostras a todos o teu dom na escrita. É bom né? Ler um pouco em português conheço a sensação. Mory este capítulo tinha erro... Estava igual ao capitulo 16. Obrigado por leres.. Bjoooss pa ti quida.

**Beijooooosss Hogwartizanoss para todooooossss! 3**


	20. Prenda de Petunia

James sorriu-me e Lily olhou confusa para mim e ele.

Petunia a rasgou o embrulho a olhar para mim.

- Aaahh! É a nova Windtick! Eu não acredito! É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo até agora! Uau obrigado Si!- agradeceu ela saltando para cima de mim.- Mas oh Sirius, se querias dar-me uma vassoura para recordação porque é que não compraste uma mais barata?

- Recordação?- perguntei confuso.

Do que raio está ela a falar?

- Porque te iria dar uma vassoura para recordação?

- Bem... Porque sabes que eu iria amar?- sugeriu.

- Não irias amar mais montá-la do que guardá-la numa montra de vidro para recordares?

Petunia deitou tristemente a cabeça no meu peito.

- Tu sabes que iria. Eu amaria poder voar.

Eu levantei-me. A mulher está um bocadinho atrasada, não?

- Então 'bora lá para fora!- gritei.

- Nem penses! Não vais voar na minha vassoura! Não a emprestou!- gritou-me Petunia, pegando na vassoura contra ao peito e fazendo beicinho.

- Eu vou na minha Ritha(1).

- _Na tua Ritha?_- perguntou Lily.

- Sim, a minha vassoura... Chama-se Ritha.

Lily riu.

- Tu deste nome à tua vassoura?

- Claro! A minha primeira vassoura chamou-se Kate Orlando, nome horrível mas foi em honra da minha mãe e pai, as pessoas que me deram a minha primeira vassoura.

- E tu?- perguntou, virando-se para James.- Também deste?

- Claro!- respondeu.- Já tive 4 vassouras. A minha primeira recebi para ai com uns 4 anos. Dei-lhe o nome de Monday não sei bem o porquê. A 2ª tive com uns 8 anos, a Speed. Quando entrei para a equipa de Quidditch, no 2º ano, tive a Miriam. E a minha atual cha...

- Chama-se Lily.- completei.

Lily corou.

- Ai, ai, os pombinhos da vida airada! Mas continuando...- disse eu.

Petunia olhou-me.

- Embora!- gritei.

- Oh o que eu faço por ti!- resmungou ela, agarrando a minha mão e levantando-se.

O que faz por mim? Mas a miúda está mesmo lenta.

Saímos os quatro da Sala Comum.

- Onde estão o Lupin e o Peter?

- Merlin!- gritei eu e James.

**Petunia**

- Hoje é dia de Lua Cheia não é?- perguntei.

- Hey meninas aguentam não ir hoje a Hogmeade? Ou se quiserem podem ir sem nós.- desculpou-se Sirius, depois olhou para mim com confusão espalhada pelo rosto até que quase consegui ver uma luzinha a acender-se por cima da cabecinha dele.- Oh a Llily contou-te, esqueci-me disso.

- A Jhessica vai namorar com o Mike de certeza, a Alice e o Frank devem ter começado a namorar e então vão passar imenso tempo juntos. Nós esperamos. Não queria ir a Hogsmeade sem os Marotos!- expliquei animada.

- Bem... Mas vai demorar uns 8 dias...- disse James.

- Oh! E qual é o drama a festa de ano Novo dura 7 dias.- gritou Lily.- Dia 1 acabará a Lua Cheia

- Não sei se o Lupin vai estar em condições... Temos de lhe dar pelo menos 3 dias de descanso para ele recuperar minimamente bem.- explicou Sirius.

Lily fez as contas.

- Mas dia 5 ainda há festa e 6 também. Aproveitamos 2 dias.

- Padfoot temos de ir, estamos atrasadíssimos...- disse James puxando Sirius.

Sirius assentiu.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde meninas.

Correram corredor abaixo.

- E então Petu...- disse a minha irmã.- Vens fazer a monitoria comigo hoje?- perguntou, entrando na Sala Comum.

**Lily**

No dia seguinte acordei um o bico de duas corujas a bater fortemente na minha janela. Reconhecia-as como sendo do James e do Sirius. O James tinha uma coruja castanha, bem um mocho (acho que o macho da coruja, não percebo nada disso), com uma mancha branca no peito e outra em redor do olho. O Sirius tinha uma coruja (mesmo coruja, ah, ah) preta como a noite.

Abri a janela e o mocho do James pousou no meu ombro e me estendeu a pata. A coruja de Sirius pousou também no meu ombro, deu-me um carinhoso toque com o bico e voou até Petunia, começando a acordá-la (boa sorte com isso). O mocho do James já me conhece extremamente bem, todas as cartas de James valeram-me uma boa amizade com ele que esperava pacientemente, a mando de James, que o meu mau temperamento passasse e que escrevesse a resposta. A coruja do Sirius também já me conhece devido ao fato de eu ter começado a ignorar o mocho de James, que por acaso ficava muito chateado comigo, e assim não lia as cartas. Então para remediar a situação mandava a coruja do Sirius que eu não reconhecia.

- Black, a Petunia dorme como o Sirius.- disse à coruja que tentava desesperadamente acordar Petunia.

Que originalidade para o nome da coruja. _Black_, ninguém adivinharia por ser tão óbvio.

- Então Sleepy, estás bom?- perguntei ao mochinho, que já dormitava no meu ombro.

_Sleepy_, por ser tão dorminhoco.

- Ai, ai...- disse, abanando a cabeça.

!

Baixei-me em sinal de desespero.

O grito de _Black _arrasou-me os ouvidos e despertou instantaneamente_ Sleepy_ e mais uma data de cabeças, incluindo Petunia.

- Fogo nos canhões!- gritou ela, aparvalhada.

Ri. Deve ser assim que a _Black _acorda o Sirius. Bela forma, acho que a vou começar a usar com Petunia.

_Sleepy _começou a ralhar furiosamente com _Black_. _Black _virou-se para ele, furiosamente, e respondeu-lhe em só dois pios. _Sleepy _calou-se e meteu a cabeça entre as penas. Sempre achei a coruja do Sirius uma coruja de respeito.

Petunia enfiou a cabeça na almofada mas _Black _não se deixou levar e agarrou-lhe em alguns fios de cabelo, não a deixando dormir.

As restantes pessoas do dormitório resmungaram e deitaram-se outra vez.

- Petunia!- sussurrei.- Acorda! Tens uma carta.

Ela resmungou qualquer coisa e tentou levantar-se enquanto caia para o lado, literalmente, muitas vezes.

Entretanto tirei a carta do pé do _Sleepy_ e lia.

_Meu fogo,_

_Encontra-me ao fim das escadas. Precisamos e não me faças ir ai em cima que eu pego na vassoura e parto a janela. Sabes bem que sou capaz de o fazer. Podes considerar isto como um sequestro. Tens uma hora._

_Bejos linda,_

_James Potter_

Petunia tinha-se arranjado enquanto eu pensava e repensava na carta. _O que vou fazer?_

_- Nada! Não sejas parva! Vais acabar por meter a pata na lama!- _gritou Lilyan no meu cérebro.

- Dexe pa vê enpão!- disse Petunia, ensonada.

_Loura linda,_

_Tenho a tua vassoura. Vem ter comigo ao campo de Quidditch. Deixei-te um equipamento feminino no fim das escadas, veste-o. Estou á tua espera._

_Beijos,_

_Sirius Black_

- O estúpido roubou-me a vassoura!- gritou.

* * *

**(1)** Eu tinha de ser a vassoura do gajo mais sexy do Mundo, né? ;))

**Mila Pink: **É uma bolinha que depois pode ou não ter um bicinho (mamilo)... Poderá ser de latex ou esponjosa... Apertas na mão e vais apertando... Dizem que alivia o stress... Comigo não resulta muito bem essas cenas anti-stress mas... É... É sempre o nosso Sirius a pensar neste tipo de prendas! Obrigadoooo por leres quida!

**Ninha Souma:** Obrigada querida por teres lido e adicionado aos alertas! Ri muito a escrever aquele capítulo. Ainda bem que gostaste. Espero que continues a acompanhar, é sempre bom ver novas caras. Se tiveres alguma duvida ou assim dispõe. bjs


	21. Amor, Paixão, Corrida

**Oiii pessoas! **

**Cá estou euu... Ainda se lembram de mim..? Gee, há quanto tempo...**

**Tenho andado meio ocupada com a escola e tudo + logo nao tenho muito tempo para postar...**

**Mas agora que estou de férias espero ter um pouco mais de tempo até pq vou postar uma fanfic nova que eu escrevi quando era mais pequena... (Detalhes depois ;) ) Ainda nao sei que nome lhe hei-de dar... Nunca fui boa nisso.**

**Bem, cá está mais um capítulo espero que gostem...**

* * *

**Lily**

Depois disto conversámos sobre as cartas enquanto nos vestíamos.

Sem pensar em nada desci as escadas ao lado de Petunia. Vi-o de cabeça pousada sobre a mão. Ele estava com olheiras em nascença. Petunia chegou-se ao pé dele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido uma coisa rápida. Olhei para ela com ela com ar espantado, ora que isto!

- Ah e já agora,- gritou ela .- se o Sirius chegar negro ao dormitório é porque eu o espanquei. Era só um aviso.

Saiu porta fora.

- James...

- Anda. Vamos dar uma volta.- disse cansado.

**Sirius**

Vi-a a correr. Quando me viu parou repentinamente e começou a andar com passos pesados.

- BLACK! A MINHA VASSOURA!- gritou.

Ah, ah, ah! Ela vinha para mim para me bater. Eu, num movimento rápido, peguei-lhe no pulso, obrigando-a a dar meia volta. Abracei-a por trás e comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço. _Já percebi!_

**Lily**

- James, eu não estou pronta.

- Não me "chates" com essas coisas Lily! Estou cansado de mais! Porra!- acrescentou rapidamente.- Desculpa. Estou mal-humorado.

- Por isso mesmo... Talvez seja melhor termos esta conversa noutro dia.

- Não me uses como desculpa, paixão!

Senti um formigueiro no fundo do estômago, nunca ninguém me tinha chamado _paixão_ mas eu amo!

Corei.

- Oh...- tocou nas minhas bochechas.- Não fiques envergonhada. Gostas de _paixão_?

Senti-me uma menininha pequenina, o que não apreciei muito.

Assenti com a cabeça, timidamente.

- É?- perguntou ele suavemente.

Segurou na minha cintura. E aproximou-se do meu ouvido fazendo aquela voz rouca e sensual que só ele sabe fazer.

- Gostas? Porque nunca mo disseste? És a minha paixão há vários anos.- roçou-se na minha orelha.- Minha paixão...

Senti o formigueiro outra vez, passei-lhe a mão pelos ombros e peitorais e abracei-o e tive a certeza que se estivesse a ver esta cena "de fora" iria-a achar ridícula. Mas nada disso me importava.

James abraçou-me pela a cintura e desceu as mãos até ás ancas.

- James!

- O quê?

- As mãos!- disse em tom óbvio.

- Oh, nem estão num sitio "perigoso" só são as ancas!- resmungou ele, tirando as mãos.

- Para mim não e já agora, não tens posição suficiente para me agarrares as ancas.

- Ainda!

**Sirius**

Ela gemeu. Um gemido bem gostoso que me subiu pelos ouvidos e me deu vontade de aperta-la mais contra mim. Beijei-a mais intensamente no pescoço sem resistir àquele cheiro suave.

- Sirius! Doido! Acabei de me levantar! Dás-me mais miminhos e adormeço.

Ora eu estou na situação oposta!

- Hum...- respondi simplesmente não parando.

- Si, não era eu que não me iria atirar a ti? Parece que está a acontecer o contrário.

Oh, podes apostar!

Não me controlei! Eu juro! Virei-a para mim e rapidamente deitei-a no chão, voltando ao seu pescoço.

De repente senti a bochecha quente e uma dor aguda. A mão dela tinha acertado diretamente na minha face. Ela agarrou-me o colarinho da camisa.

- Eu espero que entendas que ainda não levaste a sério porque eu até estou a gostar, infelizmente, mas! Se fosses outro rapaz ou se eu não estive para aqui virada hoje já tinha voado daqui para fora!

Ri-me. Chiça! Doeu!

- Então vou continuar...

- Não, Si, por fa... Aaahh

Ela gemeu quando passei a língua por baixo do lóbulo da orelha dela, trinquei e chupei-o ligeiramente. Ela gemeu.

- Si, Si... O Vern...- mais um gemido.- Vernon... Por favor, para. Eu não con...- mais um gemido.- consigo se não parares.

Mais um gemido.

NÃO! MERDA! AS REGRAS DOS MAROTOS! Mas eu simplesmente odeio quando ela diz o nome do _outro_!

E estes gemidos... Mais um...

- Oh Si!

Ela puxou a minha cabeça de encontro ao peito dela. Merlin! É suposto eu ter o auto-controlo suficiente para resistir a isto? Porra, ela é loura! Que poderei eu fazer?!

- Si... Oh!

Gemeu.

- Queres que páre?- perguntei-lhe, levantando-lhe a cabeça.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllll llllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnn!

Para quê estes olhos? Já não tem corpo suficiente. Fixaram-me completamente e juro que quase me arrancou o coração. Sabem aquela treta dos olhos serem o espelho da alma. Os dela parecem fechados a sete chaves o que me faz ficar doido! Beijei-lhe os bordos dos olhos e deixei-me sorrir. Sei lá eu o porquê! Devo estar com indícios de estupidez!

Voltei ao pescoço e ao peito dela para receber mais gemidos como agradecimento.

- Mas devias pa-pa aii Si pa-parar...

- Nunca vi uma pessoa excitar-se tanto só com beijos no pescoço, no peito e na cara. Ah, ah!

- Por fav-v para!

- Porque? Está tão bom...

- O Vernon... Oh Si aahhh as re-gas-gras dos Mar-arotos. As regras! Pára!

Continuei a beijá-la.

- Tu vens-te só com beijos?- perguntei

- Está-ás a roçar-te a mim, caso _não_- termeu na palavra.- tenhas reparado.

- Só por isso?

- Eu-eu consigo fazer o mesmo contigo. Mas por faaaaaavorr paraa!

- Tu és a culpada, tu é que não páras com os gemidos. Como queres que me controle?

- Oh Si, oh...

- Espera, eu vou tentar. Não prometo nada... Posso atirar-me para cima de ti logo a seguir.- ri-me.

Respirei fundo para enquanto me estivesse a levantar não sentisse o cheiro dela, agora mais intenso.

- NÃO!- gritou ela.- Agora não!

Ela cruzou as á volta da minha cintura e começou a roçar-se mais rapidamente.

- Oh Si pois, pois... Pelos visto não sou eu a única a estar excitada!

Comecei a beijá-la de modo a ela se calar. Parece que resultou! É claro que estou excitado, né? Principalmente agora que quando pôs as pernas á minha volta a saia se levantou por completo. Não a vi, apenas senti o movimento e olhei brevemente para baixo, apesar de não conseguir ver grande coisa via-se perfeitamente que estava levantada.

Pressionei-me contra o sexo dela e ela em resposta suspirou.

Chiça isto é demais para mim! Oh! Isto vai ficar muito bom! Tirei rapidamente as pernas dela da minha cintura e levantei-me.

Ela ficou deitada no chão, confusa. Eu baixei-me e dei-lhe um beijo por cima cuecinhas de fio azuis. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e suspirou.

Atrevi-me a lamber uma única vez e terminei com um beijo. Puxei-lhe a saia para baixo. E pôs-me em pé. Tinha um alto enorme no meio das pernas, ia demorar a baixar... Logo, à que despachar!

Ela olhou com aqueles olhinhos para mim.

Auto-controlo, Padfoot, auto-controlo!

**James**

- Lily...

- Sim...?

- Ontem beijaste-me.

- Jura James! Não tinha reparado!

Esbocei um meio sorriso.

- Porquê?

- Porque me apeteceu... Não sei...

- Então se me apetecer...- sugeri. Devo pensar que ganhei a sorte grande!- Também posso dar.

- Apetece-te agora?- perguntou-me ela, baixando a cabeça corada.

- Sem dúvida.

- Então porque não dás?

Se calhar ganhei mesmo!

**Petunia**

Merda, merda! O que é que eu fiz? Mas foi tão delicioso... E tão gostoso. E eu quero tanto experimentar aqueles lábios. Só mais uma vez não fará mal... O mais provável é que faça mas... Bem... Depois penso nisto... Deixei a minha mente em branco mais uma vez. Levantei-me.

- Beija-me.- pedi.

Ele sorriu de forma safada.

- Acho melhor não...

- Sirius... Isto precisa mesmo de terminar... Não podemos continuar.

- Por isso mesmo.- riu-se.

Cheguei-me perto dele.

- Falo a sério, Sirius. Não dá mais. Tem de ser a última vez, espero que me ajudes com isto. Tem de ser. Sirius...- ele olhou-me. Acho que finalmente percebeu a seriedade do que estou a falar.- Seremos amigos. Mas sem mais nada... Peço-te um último beijo, se o quiseres. Porque sim podes não querer por...

Ele interrompeu-me o discurso com os lábios num beijo rijo que foi interrompido para uma troca rápida de olhares e logo de seguida começar um beijo mais leve. Começou devagar sem pressão até passar para um beijo mais intenso e profundo, difícil de descrever. Penso que foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida... Uma das mãos dele ajustava-se a minha cintura e acariciava-a lentamente mas ao mesmo tempo firmemente. A outra mão encontrava-se no meu queixo, levantando-o para perto da sua boca. Foi a melhor sensação amorosa que tive até agora. Devo dizer que foi melhor que o sexo com o Vernon? Eu nem acredito que acabei de dizer que um beijo foi melhor que sexo. Mas foi mesmo...

**James**

Aproximei-me dela, lentamente. Agarrei-a pela cintura e aproximei os meus lábios dela.

E ela simplesmente...

Virou a cara e desatou a correr.

?

E DEPOIS QUEREM QUE UM TIPO NÃO DÊ EM MALUCO!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_Passados alguns dias..._

**Lily**

Lupin está muito melhor, já consegue sorrir e rir mas ainda está um pouco fraco. Esta Lua Cheia dá-lhe cabo do corpo. Está vestido de lobo, por ironia. Ah, ah! Na festa de Ano Novo de Hogsmeade, que aprecia muito máscaras, todos os dias há um tema. O de hoje é "animais". Os Marotos são a coisa mais estúpida. Decidiram vir com fatos dos seus animais, ou seja, o Peter vinha de ratinho – estava amoroso, peludinho, com umas orelhinhas gigantes, e um bigode á ratinho, um amor –, o Sirius vinha como cão – peludo, com orelhas em bico e negro como a noite... O Lupin era um lobo castanho areia, com uma das orelhas baixas , o Peter vinha de castanho mas mais escuro que o castanho do lobo do Lupin. Oh, o James estava... Bem, estava... Ridículo! Era um veado óbvio e bem... Para além de ter uma cauda meio esquisita, que mais parecia um pompom tinha também umas "hastes" bem... Digamos que... Digamos que eram grandes, sendo "grandes" um eufemismo. Porém isso não o impedia de continuar a ser o centro das atenções. Estava rodeado de raparigas até ao cabelo. Bem... Os quatro Marotos estavam. Várias meninas tinham-lhes convidado para vir com elas mas eles recusaram visto que vinham connosco (eu e a minha irmã), a Jhessica e o Mike e a Alice e o Frank.

Sirius saiu do meio das raparigas (devo referir que foi a primeira vez que o vi a fazer isto) veio até Petunia e pegou-lhe na mão.

- Vamos levar-te a um sítio mais calmo. Mais familiar. Vais amar! Embora rapazes!- gritou para os outros que se desculparam e foram para perto deles.

James a rir veio até mim e puxou-me.

Grande filho duma...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e que ainda se lembrem de mim..**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black espero q tu ainda nao te tenhas esquecido de mim!**

**Deixem reviews! Ly!**

**Beijos Hogwartianos!**


End file.
